As Time Passes
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. Tears are shed, hearts are broken, and an unexpected pregnancy changes the lives of 3 individuals forever. Co-written with Lemony from LemonyWickedAwesome
1. Old Acquaintances

**As Time Passes**

**By: _Jaylonni Love_**

**Chapter 1 - _Old Acquaintances_**

* * *

___"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control" _**__****- Unknown**  


* * *

Rin and Rei finished packing their bags into the trunk of their car.

"We're ready now," Rin chimed, smiling at her family.

"You girls be careful driving, okay?" Nami said hugging the girls as her almond shaped golden eyes glazed over with un-shed tears.

"We will Aunt Nami," Rei said on the verge of tears herself.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," Akahana said as the salty water spilled from her liquid gold orbs.

Rei stooped down and hugged the little inuyoukai, burying her nose in her soft silky tresses.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Akahana," Rei said letting her go then standing while ruffling her hair.

"You girls be sure to call us when you make it," Sesshomaru said taking a step forward, "And be safe while you're there."

"We will Uncle Sesshomaru," Rei said hugging her uncle.

Rin joined in the hug, upset that she wouldn't be seeing her dad for a while. Sesshomaru let his hands rest on their shoulders as he looked them both in their eyes.

"You've both grown up so fast," he said, a small smile spreading across his face, "I'm proud of the both of you."

Pulling them into one last hug, he let a silent tear fall down his cheek. However, it wasn't a tear of sorrow, but of happiness. When he released the two, they ran over to their car. Stopping one last time before getting into the car and driving off, they waved.

"Goodbye!" Both girls shouted before disappearing behind the tainted windows of the car. As soon as the engine roared to life, they disappeared down the drive and off on to the road. Nami stood holding Akahana in her arms while Sesshomaru held her by her waist.

"It seems like just yesterday that they were both small children," Nami said as she glanced back at her husband.

"It does," he said wrapping his arms around her waist tighter, "it really does but now they're all grown up and off to college. And all we have left is this little one here."

Both of their eyes turned to the little bundle of joy that was now resting in Nami's arms from her crying. Nami placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead then nuzzled her cheek.

"Let's go inside," Sesshomaru said as he turned his wife around and began walking to the door of their home.

* * *

Sesshomaru laid awake that night looking up at the ceiling as the thunder rolled and lightening flashed as the rain drops slid down the windows. He felt Nami shift by his side and looked over at her. Smiling, he ran a hand through her silky silver tresses. Then the sound of his daughter whimpering in the next room caught his attention. Getting up from the bed, he walked into Akahana's room to see her sitting up in the bed, crying.

"Akahana," his soft voice said gaining his daughters attention.

"Daddy," Akahana sniffled.

In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru crossed the room and scooped his daughter into his arms. Sitting on the bed with her, he let the little one curl up in his lap.

"What's the matter little one," Sesshomaru asked as he ran his claws through her loose hair.

"I'm afraid," she said as she gripped the sides of his pajama shirt tighter.

"There there," Sesshomaru said, "how about you come and sleep with me and mommy?"

"Okay," she said as she looked up at her father with golden eyes that reminded him so much of Nami.

The warm reassuring smile that he held on his face comforted her and she smiled up at him as well. Nodding, she held on tighter to his pajama shirt as he stood up. Making his way back in his bedroom, he quietly walked over to the bed and laid Akahana down next to Nami. Akahana instantly fell asleep, curling up closer to Nami who opened one eye and took the sleeping child in her arms. Sesshomaru watched them for a moment, a small smile adorned his features until he became drowsy again. Laying beside them, he slowly found himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke to find Akahana laying on his chest, her silver hair tickling the exposed skin. Smiling down at his baby girl, Sesshomaru slowly sat up so not to wake the little angel. Laying her back down on the pillow, he pulled the blankets over her and kissed her forehead lightly. Pulling his house robe over his silk pajamas, he left the room and followed his nose down stairs to the kitchen where Nami was hard at work on breakfast. When she heard him walk in she glanced back and smiled.

"Good morning Sesshomaru love," Nami said smiling back at her husband.

"Good morning Nami," Sesshomaru said pulling her into a backwards hug and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Is Akahana still sleeping," Nami asked glancing back at him then returning her attention to the food in front of her.

"Out cold," Sesshomaru said pressing a light kiss to her cheek then letting her go.

"Hn"

Sesshomaru smiled, she had picked that up from him when they had first started dating. He actually found it quite funny that she had started saying it.

**Ebisu - you really have rubbed off on Nami these last 11 years.**

_Sesshomaru - I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't._

**Ebisu - you dog you.**

"Sesshomaru dear," Nami said glancing back at him, "would you mind taking Akahana to school today? I have to be at the office early this morning."

"I don't mind," he said sitting down in one of the espresso coloured oak wood dinning room table chairs and crossing his leg over the other.

"Great," Nami said, a smile gracing her features, "thanks love."

* * *

Sitting his plate down in front of him, she left the kitchen and went to wake Akahana. Walking into her bedroom she sat down on the bed and placed her hand on Akahana's side, lightly shaking her to wake her. Akahana looked up at her mother rubbing her eyes then crawled into her lap.

"Good morning little one," Nami cooed running her hands through Akahana's long silver tresses.

"Good morning momma," Akahana said yawning, still rubbing her eyes.

Nami stood then walked out of the room down the stairs to the kitchen where Sesshomaru was drinking his morning coffee and eating.

"Good morning Daddy," Akahana said reaching for him.

"Good morning Akahana," Sesshomaru said taking her into his arms.

Wrapping her arms around her dad's neck, Akahana laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. Nami brought over a plate for Akahana and sat it down then sat down herself with her own food.

* * *

After breakfast, Nami went upstairs into her room. Picking up a black Armani pants suit, a white button up, and her black belt, she dressed herself. Brushing her long silver hair up into a bun, she stepped into her black Christian Louboutin Crepe Satin Pumps she picked up her brief case and BlackBerry then left. Running down the stairs and picking up her car keys, she left placing a kiss on both Sesshomaru and Akahana's cheeks.

"Momma's not taking me to school?" Akahana asked looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Not today," Sesshomaru said, "she has to be at the office early."

"Oh," she piped finishing her breakfast then getting down from the table.

She ran upstairs to her bedroom and sat on her bed. Sesshomaru stood soon after and took the dishes to the sink. Washing the plates that were left behind he listened as Akahana sung a little tune upstairs.

**Ebisu - She reminds me so much of Rin when she was that age.**

_Sesshomaru - Yes she does, she's bouncy just like Rin was._

**Ebisu - She sure is.**

Sesshomaru walked upstairs to Akahana's room and stood by the door for a second watching her as she sat on the edge of the bed swinging her legs back and forth. When she glanced over at him, she smiled.

**Ebisu - If that isn't Nami's smile I don't know whose it is.**

Sesshomaru smiled back her then walked into the room and picked up her uniform. As he was dressing her, she rambled on about how she hoped her day would be.

"And Ms. Takahama said we're going to colour today." Akahana said holding on to his leg as he put on her shoes. "It's going to be a lot of fun."

"I can't wait to see your picture," he said smiling down at her as he led her to the bathroom.

"I'll show you when you come home." Akahana said smiling up at her dad.

As he was running a comb through her long silver hair, she hummed happily smiling a very toothy grin.

"Wait for me downstairs," Sesshomaru said ushering her to the stairs.

Akahana skipped down the stairs with her backpack in her hands and Sesshomaru walked into his room. Dressing in a pair of grey slacks and a crisp blue button down, Sesshomaru ran his claws through his mid back length hair knocking the knots out as he looked for his shoes. After he was dressed and ready to go, he picked up his brief case and walked downstairs. Akahana stood up from the couch and ran after her dad as they left the house.

* * *

Nami was walking through her office building toward her private office when she heard someone calling her name. Turning around, she saw her brother, Huyu, motioning for her to stop. When he was there, he took something out of his folder.

"Looks like those girls you're supposed to publicize for are here waiting," Huyu said handing her a contract. "And you have someone in your office waiting for you. Says he's an old friend of yours."

"Did he leave a name?" Nami said reading over the contract she held in her hands.

"No," Huyu said shaking his head, "he said you would know who he was when you saw him."

"Hn" she said putting the contract in her folder. "Tell the girls to wait another 15 minutes. I'll be there momentarily. I'm going to go take care of this 'old friend' then join you in the conference room."

"Will do sis," Huyu said walking away as Nami made her way to her office.

* * *

When she got close, she could see silver hair sitting in one of the chairs in front of her desk. Grasping the handle of the glass door, she walked in and made her way to her desk.

"Hello," Nami said sitting down in her chair folding her hands over each other, "how can I help you?"

"You don't remember me Nami?" the man asked cocking his head to the side. "I'm hurt."

"I'm sorry," Nami said shaking her head.

"Renji Nakamaura." the man named Renji said.

Nami racked her brain then it clicked.

"Oh," she said sitting back in her seat. "How are you Renji?"

"Doing well," he said waving his hand in the air, "more or less, how about you? It's been years since I last saw you."

"I'm doing well," Nami said, a smile gracing her features.

Renji nodded then glanced down at her hand and saw the wedding ring.

"You're married?" he asked, his eyes focused on the large diamond ring that adorned her ring finger.

"Yes," Nami said looking down at her hand, "it's been 10 years now."

"Whose the lucky man," Renji asked, his voice hinting a bit of hurt in it.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi," Nami said picking up the portrait of them that sat on her desk and handed it to him. "That's us."

Renji looked at the picture, eyebrows furrowed.

"This is Touga's son is it not?" he asked handing back the picture.

"Yes that's him," Nami said placing it back in it's proper place.

"I'd like to meet him," Renji said smiling at her, "how about you both join me for dinner tonight? There's a great place I know of, it's called Kelly's."

"I don't see why that would be a problem," Nami said, a smile splaying across her lips. "What time?"

"Eight tonight," he said standing up from the desk as she was.

"We'll be there," she said holding her hand out.

Renji took it and shook then left the office. When he had his back turned to her, his smile fell to a deep scowl as he made his way out of the office and out of the building. Nami left her office a few minutes later to go to the conference room and close the deal with the girl group.

* * *

Nami showed up promptly at Akahana's school and walked inside as the bell was ringing. Children rushed past her trying to get out as she made her way though them to get to her daughter's classroom. Walking in, she saw Akahana gathering her things then look up at her.

"Mommy!" she squealed running into her awaiting arms after grabbing her backpack.

She kissed her mother's cheek and smiled up at her.

"Did you have a good day," Nami asked smiling at her.

"Yep!" she piped smiling at her.

As Nami was turning to leave, she was stopped by Akahana's teacher calling out to her.

"Hello Mrs. Takahashi," Ms. Takahama said walking toward the demoness, "may I have a word with you for a moment."

"Of course," Nami said putting Akahana down, "wait for me in the hall okay?"

"Okay," Akahana said walking into the hall.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about," Nami asked turning to Akahana's teacher.

"The principle and I were talking about Akahana's performance in school," she said. "She's shown much progress and is well ahead of the rest of the class at this point. We want to put her in a more advanced class but we can only do that with your or your husband's permission."

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Nami said shooting a glance back at Akahana who was waiting by the door.

"Great," Ms. Takahama said, "we'll let her finish out this week here then get her set up in the advanced class."

"Wonderful," Nami said, "I'll be sure to let my husband know about this. Thank you."

"No thank you," she said waving as Nami disappeared out of the door.

* * *

Picking Akahana up in her arms, she walked out to her car and put her in the backseat then strapped her in. Getting into the drivers seat, she started the car and drove off back home.

"Momma," Akahana said gaining her mother's attention.

"Yes love," Nami said looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Is Daddy home," she asked raising her eyebrows, "I wanna show him the picture I drawed."

"I'm not sure baby," Nami said, "he may be. We'll see when we get home."

When Nami pulled up in the driveway, she looked and saw Sesshomaru's Mercedes parked in the drive.

"He's home love," Nami announced as she stepped out of the car and went to get Akahana out.

When she sat her down, Akahana ran to the door and disappeared inside the house. Nami smiled at her daughter's eagerness and closed the door locking the car as she walked towards the opened door. When she entered, she heard Akahana explaining the picture to Sesshomaru. Smiling, she shut the door and walked down the long corridor to his office. Standing in the doorway, she folded her arms over her chest and smiled as she watched Sesshomaru sitting with Akahana in his lap while she showed him every detail of the picture.

"You did a great job," Sesshomaru said placing a kiss on Akahana's forehead. "How about we frame this one and hang it up on the wall?"

"I'd like that Daddy," she chimed smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We'll do that then," he said hugging her back then sitting her on the floor.

* * *

With one last kiss on his cheek, Akahana left the office and ran upstairs to her room with the picture in hand. Nami pushed herself off the door frame and walked over to her husband laying her hands on his shoulders and resting her chin on top of his head.

"You're tense," she said bending down to kiss his cheek. "Long day?"

"Very," he said sighing and leaning his head back into her chest.

"How about we relieve that stress tonight?" she whispered in his ear.

"Are you offering," Sesshomaru asked a smile cracking on his lips.

"Mhm," Nami said kissing his cheek, letting her warm breath tickle the skin.

"Hn," he said closing his eyes.

"But that'll have to wait until after dinner," Nami said pressing her cheek to his.

"And what's for dinner," Sesshomaru asked placing one of his hands on hers that rested on his chest.

"We're going out actually," Nami said. "I ran into an old friend today and he invited us to go to Kelly's for dinner."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said nodding, "and what about Akahana?"

"I called Kagome," Nami said. "She doesn't mind keeping her for the night and dropping her off at school in the morning."

"Very well," Sesshomaru said opening his eyes and looking at her.

"I'll be back," she said pressing another kiss to his cheek then disappearing out of the office.

**Ebisu - She gets better and better every day.**

_Sesshomaru - That she does._

**Ebisu - And now I'm curious about this old friend of hers.**

_Sesshomaru - As am I._

* * *

**A/N: **I was supposed to have this out so long ago! I'm so sorry to everyone. And to make up for my late posting, I made this chapter longer than it was originally supposed to be. Hope you all enjoyed.


	2. Dinner

**As Time Passes**

**By: **_**Jaylonni Love**_

**Chapter 2 - **_**Dinner**_

* * *

_Never waste jealousy on a real man: it is the imaginary man that supplants us all in the long run. ~ _**George Bernard Shaw**

* * *

Soon after Nami returned from dropping Akahana off and was dressed, she and Sesshomaru headed out to the restaurant Renji had told her. Stepping out of the car when they arrived, they made their way into the establishment.

"Hello," the hostess said when they stepped forward. "Welcome to Kelly's. Are you here under reservation?"

'Yes," Nami said, "Nakamaura."

As the hostess skimmed the reservation list, Nami and Sesshomaru looked around. The restaurant was very elegant, which meant that Renji had taste.

"Ah here we are," the hostess said suddenly, "follow me. The other guest is already here."

She walked from behind the hostess stand grabbing two menus; she led then to the table. As they were walking, Nami could see Renji waiting, twirling his cell phone around the table. When they arrived at the spot, Renji looked up and smiled. As they were sitting down, Nami began the introductions.

"Sesshomaru, this is Renji Nakamaura. Renji, this is my husband Sesshomaru Takahashi," Nami said pointing to said person.

Renji stared at Sesshomaru, his eyes burning with hatred for the former taiyoukai. Sesshomaru countered his gaze with his signature ice cold stare. He wasn't called the 'Ice Prince' for nothing. Nami looked at her husband, confusion clouding her eyes. Sesshomaru shook his head answering her silent question. No he wasn't upset, he was LIVID. It was on whenever Nami was to excuse herself. Sesshomaru was going to let this Renji fellow have it!

"A pleasure to meet you," Renji said shaking his hand, gripping it to the point of breaking. "I've heard a bit about you."

"Likewise," Sesshomaru said, his grip around Renji's hand much tighter, crushing the bones beneath the flesh, "Though nothing about you has come to my attention."

When they released the handshake and pulled back, Sesshomaru glanced over at Nami giving her a sharp look. Nami huffed and quirked an eyebrow in response then followed his gaze to Renji. Noticing the glare he was sending to Sesshomaru, Nami turned to him again and nodded in understanding.

"So Renji," Sesshomaru started sparking a conversation, "what do you do for work?"

"I actually don't work," Renji said, "I'm a trust fund baby."

"I see," Sesshomaru said half rolling his eyes.

**Ebisu - Lazy jackass**

_Sesshomaru - Agreed_

"And what about you Mr. Takahashi?" Renji asked. "What is your occupation?"

"Brain surgeon," Sesshomaru answered flatly. "I've been one for the last 100 years."

Renji swallowed his spit and nodded. Before he could say anything else, the waitress came.

"Hello everyone," the young woman said. "What can I get you all tonight?"

Nami looked through the menu then up at the waitress. "I'll have the 13oz Sirloin Steak with a baked cheese stuffed potato, and a side of mixed vegetables."

"I'll have the same," Sesshomaru said glancing over at the waitress.

"I'll have the special," Renji said closing his menu and handing it over to the young girl.

"Alright," the waitress said writing it down then taking the menus, "what can I get you all to drink?"

"Coke and Rye," Sesshomaru said sparing a side glance.

"I'll have an Apple Martini," Nami said smiling at the young woman.

"A regular Jack will do," Renji said.

"Alright," she said again, "I'll be right back with your drinks."

The young waitress walked away after smiling at Renji and the table became deathly quiet again. Nami sat looking at her BlackBerry screen. Sesshomaru and Renji stared holes into each other's heads. Then Nami looked up drawing the guys attention. The buzzing of her phone caught their attention as well.

"I'll be right back," she said standing and walking away while answering her phone.

Sesshomaru waited until she was out of sight before turning back to Renji, fire burning in his amber coloured eyes.

"What are you planning," Sesshomaru hissed.

"Nami will be mine, Mr. Takahashi," Renji seethed. "I assure you she will, even if I have to kill you to do it."

**Ebisu - My ass if she will you lazy son of a bitch. Kill him.**

_Sesshomaru - I will._

"We shall see," Sesshomaru said leaning back in his seat. "But I don't think that you would get too far with Nami. She'd kill you for killing me. That is, if you can do so."

"Like you said," Renji retorted, acid coating his words, "we shall see.

Nami returned a few minutes later and the entire atmosphere changed. As she sat, she glanced over at Sesshomaru who was scowling so hard, it looked like his face was hurting. Quirking an eyebrow, she cleared her throat.

"Sesshomaru dear," Nami said breaking the silence, "Akahana said goodnight."

His face went from sour to sweet with the mention of his little girl. Nami smiled at the transition then placed her hands on the table.

"So Renji," Nami said sparking a conversation, "what have you been up to these last 200 years?"

"Nothing really, just traveling," Renji said shrugging, "How about you, other than your business."

"Family," she said glancing over at Sesshomaru who still had a scowl adorned on his face, "and taking care of my business."

"I see," Renji said, "and how is that going?"

"Very well actually," Nami said. "I just opened another branch."

"I see," Renji said nodding his head, "that's nice."

Sesshomaru was about to say something when the waitress returned with their drinks in her hands. Sitting them in front of the rightful owner, she smiled when she stopped at Renji. When she left again, Sesshomaru picked up his drink and put it to his lips. Swallowing a sip, he then placed the glass back on the table and looked at Renji.

"So how did you two meet?" Renji asked, his eyes training on Sesshomaru, boring holes into him.

"We met due to my niece and step-daughter becoming friends." Nami said as her small hand reached over and grabbed Sesshomaru's, giving it a light squeeze.

"How sweet," Renji said, his voice coated in false sugariness.

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's only response, annoyance hinting in his features.

The waitress returned moments later with their food placing each plate in front of the one who ordered it.

"Here you are folks," she said placing their cutlery beside their plates.

"Thank you," Nami said giving the girl a soft smile.

"You're welcome," she said smiling back, "is there anything else I do for y'all?"

"Can I get a refill on all the drinks?" Renji said moving his glass over.

"Of course," the young woman said taking their glasses.

As she was walking away, she shot a quick smile back at Renji then disappeared around the corner.

"I think she likes you," Nami said taking a bite of her food.

**Ebisu - Good, he can have her! Nami is OFF LIMITS!**

_Sesshomaru - Agreed._

"You think so," Renji asked taking a bite of the curry he had been served.

"Renji it was blatantly obvious," Nami said rolling her eyes. "She kept smiling directly at you."

The waitress returned a few minutes later and sat the drinks down in front of them. An eerie silence covered the entire table for the rest of the dinner, Renji and Sesshomaru occasionally sending death glares to each other while Nami pretended that she didn't notice how tense Sesshomaru was sitting there across from Renji, her golden eyes trained on her husband as she ate slowly.

* * *

After dinner was over, Nami and Sesshomaru left together after bidding Renji a good night. Walking out to the car together in silence, Nami occasionally stole glances at him from the corner of her eye. After opening the door for Nami, she stepped in and sat down in the passenger's seat closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru rounded the car and got in himself, starting it and taking off towards home. Half of the drive was silent. Nami continuously looked over at him, trying to read into why he was so tense. Finally getting agitated with his silence, she decided to speak.

"Sesshomaru," Nami said reaching over to touch his shoulder, "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Sesshomaru said, his eyes trained on the road. His voice was a bit colder than he had intended for it to be.

Nami pulled her hand back, shocked at his tone of voice and laid it over the other in her lap. He had never spoken to her like that before and it scared her a little bit. She pressed her lips together in a thin line as she looked down at her hands, her golden eyes brimming with tears. Sesshomaru looked over at her, his eyes showing the hurt he felt because he had hurt her.

"Nami," he said pulling over and unbuckling his seat-belt, turning to her. "Nami look at me."

Nami looked up at him and he saw the hurt in her eyes. Seeing that truly made him feel bad about the way he had spoken to her now. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that.

"Nami you did nothing wrong," Sesshomaru said leaning over to touch her cheek. "It's just the stress of the day that's getting to me."

**Ebisu - Tsk, that and that jackass, Renji.**

_Sesshomaru - Silence Ebisu, though you are right._

"Would Renji have anything to do with that stress?" Nami asked looking up, her golden eyes clouded with tears.

**Ebisu - YES!**

"He is a large portion of it," he moving the center consul and leaning over to rest his forehead against hers.

"What did he say?" Nami asked looking him in the eyes, her warm breath tickling his face.

"He thinks that you'll leave me for him," Sesshomaru said kissing her on the crescent moon on her forehead.

"And you believe him," Nami asked running her finger through his mid-back length silver tresses.

"I would never believe you would leave me to be with that vermin," Sesshomaru said kissing her lips softly. "We've been through too much together for us to just give each other up like that all because some bastard thinks that he can come between two people who were destined for one another."

"Good."

Nami smiled, her white fangs glistening in the moon light that hit her face from the window. Sesshomaru cupped her cheek and she placed her hand over his.

"Come," Nami said kissing his lips, "let's go home."

Sesshomaru smiled then pulled back, sitting straight in the driver's seat again. Buckling their seat-belts again, he started the car and drove off back home.

Walking into the house together, Nami laid her head on his brood shoulder, gripping one of his massive hands in her small ones. They walked up the stairs to their bedroom, closing the door behind them. As Nami was getting undressed, she felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around her waist and looked back at him, pulling her silver hair from between them so that her back pressed to his chest, letting it fall over her shoulder.

"Nami," he said kissing her cheek.

"Yes love," Nami said snuggling into his embrace.

"I want you to stay away from Renji," he said, his grip around her waist tightening slightly. "Can you promise me that?"

"Yes but why," Nami asked, her golden eyes locking with his.

"It was something he said to me," Sesshomaru said. "I don't trust him."

"What did he say," Nami asked for the second time that night.

"He told me that he would do anything to get you," Sesshomaru said, his voice cracked slightly, "even kill me."

Nami choked on air as she looked at her husband bewildered.

"That bastard," she seethed, clenching her teeth together. "I promise."

"Thank you," he said kissing her neck.

With her promise made Nami turned and kissed her husband soundly, her full lips moving sensually against his. Sesshomaru groaned to the kiss.

"Now I know why Renji is so desperate to have you," Sesshomaru said against her lips, "My little animal."

Nami smirked, "But he can't have me."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Not if I have anything to say about." With that he motioned towards his straining erection. Nami played teasingly with Sesshomaru's belt, letting nimble fingers dance around the latch. She licked her lips at the hungry expression her husband gave her.

**Ebisu - Hit that... hit that right now!**

_Sesshomaru - Silence, Ebisu._

**Ebisu - Don't tell me to be silent, look at her! You have a divine animal right to hit that with a vengeance!**

_Sesshomaru - Grr..._

Before Sesshomaru knew what he was doing, he grasped Nami by the shoulders and lowered her onto their bed. Nami gasped when she felt Sesshomaru ground into her, the silver-haired man stared deeply into his wife's golden eyes realizing how much he truly loved her. He would tear Renji to pieces before he laid a hand on his beloved Nami.

"Sesshomaru…" Nami pleaded, he lowered head and gingerly suckled the nape of her neck letting his lips lightly graze the warm skin. The inuyoukai woman moaned and arched upwards into her husband absolutely loving his touch and wishing he would do more. Sesshomaru kneeled and unclasped Nami's bra discarding the frilly garment, his attention turned to her underwear and he repeated the process. Nami lie beneath her husband panting with a fierce blush creeping its way across her face.

"Beautiful…" Sesshomaru breathed his eyes raking up and down Nami's exposed body. Nami began to moan helplessly as Sesshomaru moved agonizingly slow down her body, leaving a trail of hot kisses in his wake. Nami's hands found their way to his hair and she began to run her fingers through the silver tresses. Sesshomaru's warm mouth wrapped around one of Nami's nipples and he teasingly rolled his tongue around it. He was encouraged by Nami's sexy little whines; he gave equal attention to each of her delectable breasts taking the silver-haired woman to the brink of sexual insanity.

"Sesshomaru, please…" Nami begged, Sesshomaru kneeled upwards staring down at his wife's lust-filled face. With shaking hands Nami began to undo Sesshomaru's pants, fumbling slightly because of how excited she was. Nami gave Sesshomaru a heated look as she bravely reached inside and pulled out his aching length. The silver-haired man groaned when he felt his wife stroke his length, his head rolled back and his eyes snapped shut.

"Nami…" Sesshomaru growled as he grasped both her wrist and held them above her head. He lowered himself so that his hardness rested on her burning heat.

"I love you…" He whispered to her.

"I love you too…"

With that Sesshomaru sank into her, Nami let out a cry of pleasure once she felt her husband throbbing inside her. It was a good thing Akahana wasn't home. Sesshomaru had his lower lip caught between his teeth as he began to thrust into his wife relishing in the feeling of her hot, sweet pleasure surrounding his driving need.

Nami began to cry out loudly once Sesshomaru swiveled his hips, corkscrewing into her molten depths. The silver-haired woman's nails raked down Sesshomaru's back leaving small scratch marks across his skin. She accepted him, again and again taking him into her slick, wet heat.

"Renji will never have you…" Sesshomaru said lovingly accenting each word with a quick, hard thrust.

"Never!" Nami gasped.

Sesshomaru delved deeper into her with each rhythmic push, Nami moved her hips against his in fine, subtle circling movements swallowing more of his hard manhood.

"Faster…" Nami pleaded, Sesshomaru abiding by her pleas, began to thrust into her fast and frantic as ever. Together they bucked, ached and collided into each other in a perfect rhythm. Sesshomaru kept whispering he loved her and that no other man would ever lay hands on her. Nami listened to his declarations of love and mumbled incoherently once she felt her release fast approaching.

It seemed like a feeling of sheer pleasure worked its way from the bottom of their feet to the tops of their heads. Nami shuddered as inner flesh tightened and pulsated against Sesshomaru's hard shaft.

"Oh my God!" Nami cried.

She came wildly, exploding in a fiery cataclysmic shudder of wanton passion. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw as let go and shot his hot seed into his wife. Together they lie tangled in each others limbs. Nami was gasping brokenly while murmuring 'i love you' against her husband's sweat-slicked chest. Sesshomaru held her close while he tried to control his own breathing. Lying together wrapped in each other's warm embrace, a cozy, peaceful sleep over took the inuyoukai couple.

* * *

Nami woke the next morning next to her husband. She smiled when she looked over at the stoic demon male she called her own. Leaning over, she gently kissed his cheek the slipped out of bed pulling her robe over her body. As she turned to leave, she saw Sesshomaru awake, looking at her, a small smile adorning his features.

"Not so stressed anymore?" Nami asked, a small smile splaying in her features.

"Not in the least," Sesshomaru said, his smile growing brooder.

"Hn," was Nami's response as she left the room to take a shower.

**Ebisu - That woman...**

_Sesshomaru - ...is something else._

**Ebisu - She put it on you.**

_Sesshomaru - That is one statement I can't disagree with._

Smirking, Sesshomaru pushed himself out of bed to get ready for his day.


	3. Threatened

**As Time Passes**

**By: **_**Jaylonni Love**_

**Chapter 3 - **_**Threatened**_

**Author's Note: **I want to thank ALL of you amazing reviewers for your support. Believe me, you have no IDEA how good that makes me feel to know that people actually enjoy what I'm writing. And special thanks to Lemony for her amazing talents of writing lemons.

* * *

_2 Weeks Later_

* * *

Sesshomaru woke to the sun light shinning in his face and Nami resting on his chest. Rubbing his eyes, he gently laid Nami on the pillow then pushed himself out of bed to get ready for his day. Sending one last glance to his sleeping wife, he smiled and left to go take a shower.

Sesshomaru returned 10 minutes later to see his wife stretching out in the bed. She looked up at him and smiled, her golden eyes shinning as the sunlight hit them. He smiled back then walked over to his closet to get ready for work. Putting on a red button down and black slacks, he felt small arms wrap around his waist. He looked back to see Nami resting her head against his shoulder and smiled.

"Good morning," he said placing a hand over hers.

"Good morning," she said, her own smile adorning her features.

She let him go, maneuvering by him to get into the closet to find clothing for the day. Dressing in a white dress suit, a black sleeveless collared button down, and her black and white Dolce and Gabbana bow front patent court heels. Sesshomaru watched her as she moved briskly from the room to the bathroom.

**Ebisu - She's making good on her promise to stay away from Renji.**

_Sesshomaru - Nami has always been a woman of her word._

**Ebisu - Which is a good thing, but we still need to keep a close eye out on that bastard. He may try something.**

_Sesshomaru - You're right._

* * *

Leaving their bedroom, Sesshomaru walked down the hall to their daughters room. Walking in, he pulled the blankets off of her little body and smiled. Akahana was curled up with Rin's old baby blanket that they had given to her when she was first born. They learned that it gave her a great deal of comfort at night whenever she didn't sleep in their room.

**Ebisu - A little angel in the form of a youkai.**

_Sesshomaru - Perfect annalogy._

Bending down, he placed his hand on her side and lightly shook her to wake her up. Her unfocused golden eyes opened and she followed her nose to find his scent. She looked at him, her eyes focusing in the sunlight that seeped into her room from the window.

"Good morning Daddy," Akahana said yawning.

"Good morning Akahana," Sesshomaru said picking her up.

Dressing her in her uniform, Sesshomaru took Akahana downstairs where Nami was waiting.

"Good morning Akahana," Nami said stooping down to hug her daughter. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes momma," Akahana said smiling at her mother and walking over to grab her hand.

* * *

Together they left the house and Nami drove off to take her to school. When she pulled up, Nami got out and walked with Akahana to her class.

"Mrs. Takahashi," Akahana's teacher said as they walked into the room, "hello. How are you this morning?"

"I'm well, Mrs. Kuramoto," Nami said letting go of Akahana's hand as she ran into the room. "How are you?"

"Old age is getting to me but I'm making it," Mrs. Kuramoto said, a small smile gracing her features.

"You don't look a day over 48 Mrs. Kuramoto," Nami said, a small laugh escaping her being.

"I look 48 but I am well over seven thousand years old dear," the old neko said, a warm smile gracing her features as she waved to Nami's retreating form.

"If you've lived that many years and you still look this young," Nami said as she walked out of the room, "I hope I end up like you."

"Bye momma," Akahana called from behind Mrs. Kuramoto's leg.

"Bye dear," Nami said waving, "I'll see you when you get out of school."

Walking back out to her car, Nami stepped in and drove off. Unknown to her, she was being watched by someone in the trees.

"_What a pretty little girl_," he thought smirking in the confides of the large oak tree he was hiding in. "_I would hate to see something bad happen to her._"

* * *

Nami walked into her office building and headed straight for her private office. Walking into the large room, she closed the door, her eyes glued to the screen of her BlackBerry.

"Nami," a voice called gaining her attention.

Her eyes flickered up from the screen and landed on the silver haired dog demon sitting in one of her visitors seats.

"Renji," Nami said closing the document she was reading and placing her phone on the desk as she sat down in her seat. "I'm a bit busy today so can we make this quick?"

"What's eating you," Renji asked quirking an eyebrow.

"_Oh like you don't know_." Nami thought to herself rolling her eyes, her patients with Renji wanning by the second. "I'm just a very busy woman who has a meeting to be at in the next five minutes but is being held up and is starting to get highly irritated and that's not a good thing."

"Okay, okay, calm down gee," Renji said holding his hands up. "I just came by to see if you would care to join me for lunch."

"I have other plans but thank you for the offer," Nami said standing.

Red flashed in Renji's eyes as he lunged at her, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the wall cutting off her air supply.

"You listen and you listen good bitch," Renji hissed in her ear slamming her into the wall fairly hard. "I don't know what's going on in your little head but you will do as I say. Meet me at Drake's for lunch or that pretty little girl of yours will be getting a visit from me and it won't be too pretty."

Tears rolled down Nami's cheeks as she gasped for air.

"You will do right to let me go," Nami hissed gasping.

"And you will do right to obey me Nami," Renji countered. "Now, have lunch with me."

"Okay," Nami gasped, "okay."

Renji let go and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek as she slid down the wall clutching her neck as she gasped to regain the air she had lost.

"I'll be seeing you in a few hours," Renji said walking away from her.

* * *

Disappearing from the office, Renji glanced back at her and gave her a wink. Nami walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair rubbing her neck. Tears streamed down her face as she reached for her phone. Dialing Sesshomaru, she tried to hold back the anger that was coursing through her veins.

"Hello," came his voice over the phone.

"Sesshomaru," Nami said, her eyes taking on a red colour, "we have a problem."

"Nami," Sesshomaru said into the receiver, "what's wrong?"

"Renji showed up to my office today and demanded that I have lunch with him," Nami explained, her eyes taking on a blood red colour. "When I refused, he attacked me then threatened Akahana."

"That bastard," Sesshomaru hissed, "how dare he. I'll rip his jugular out and feed it to him. Has he lost his Kami forsaken mind?"

"I don't know," Nami said standing up from her desk. "But I'm going to get Akahana then head home. How soon can you leave work?"

"Within the hour," Sesshomaru said.

"Alright," Nami said leaving her office, "I'll see you when you get home."

"Alright," Sesshomaru said, "be careful."

"I will," Nami said before hanging up.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled as he hung up the phone.

**Ebisu - I say we kill the bastard.**

_Sesshomaru - My sentiments exactly. He's going to regret putting his hands on my wife and threatening my daughter._

**Ebisu - Hn**

Sesshomaru pushed himself out from behind his desk and walked out of the double glass doors of his office. As he was walking down the hall he ran into Aki. The kitsune woman looked up at him, shock evident in her eyes then she averted them. The red in his golden orbs scared her to no limits. She had seen it once before ten years ago and it was just as scary now as it was then. Sesshomaru snarled then walked away. Arriving at Kagome's desk, he placed his hand on the wood.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked glancing up at him.

"I have to leave early," Sesshomaru said glancing down at her. "Make sure that all my calls are transfered directly to me."

"Alright but what's wrong," Kagome asked.

"Nami needs me at home," Sesshomaru said turning away to go back to his office.

"What's wrong," Kagome asked again, "is she alright?"

"She's fine," Sesshomaru said glancing down at her. "She just needs me at home."

"Alright Sesshomaru," Kagome said turning away.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked back to his office and shut the door behind him. Picking up his brief case and laptop carrier, Sesshomaru left to race back home.

"Nami," Sesshomaru said walking into the house and closing the door behind him.

"In here," Nami called from the kitchen.

Sesshomaru walked in to see her pouring over her laptop going over stats for the company. Looking her over, he noticed the red hand marks around her neck. Moving at lightening speed to her side, he kneeled down beside her. Lightly touching her neck, he looked at the marks on her neck, snarling.

"Nami," he said his eyes trained on her neck, "did he do this to you?"

"Yes," Nami said nodding, "when I refused he..."

"I smell blood," Sesshomaru said cutting her off.

Nami pressed her lips together in a tight line.

"Nami you're bleeding," Sesshomaru said seeing the blood that stained her silver hair.

Tears welled in her eyes and she threw her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder. Tears fell as she cried. Sesshomaru lovingly wrapped his arms around her as he stood burying his nose in the crook of her neck. He pulled her closer to him, comforting her as much as possible.

"Nami," Sesshomaru said as he combed through her hair with his claws.

"Sesshomaru I'm scared," Nami said, "I have no idea what to do. Akahana is in more danger than you and I and I couldn't bear it if my baby got hurt."

"Don't worry about it, Nami," Sesshomaru said holding her tighter. "Akahana will be fine. Nothing will happen to her or you as long as I'm around."

"I hope you're right," Nami whispered burying her face deeper into his chest.

As they stood there, the sound of Akahana walking into the room registered to their ears. Sesshomaru let her go and they turned to look at her, Sesshomaru's hand on Nami's shoulder.

"Mommy, Daddy," Akahana said stepping forward, reaching out to her parents.

"What is it honey," Nami asked kneeling down to take Akahana into her arms, holding her close to her chest.

"Momma, why are you crying?" Akahana asked snuggling closer to her and reaching up to whip away her tears.

"Oh baby don't worry it's nothing you should concern yourself with," Nami said resting her chin on Akahana's head. "Mommy's just a little stressed out."

"Okay," Akahana said burying her nose in the side of Nami's neck.

"Go on back upstairs," Nami said bending down.

* * *

Akahana climbed out of her mother's arms and made her way out of the kitchen back up to her room. Tears brimmed Nami's eyes as she thought about Renji making good on his promise and trying to hurt Akahana when she wasn't around.

"Nami," Sesshomaru said smelling the salty water that began to leak from her eyes, "don't worry."

Nami nodded.

"I'll be up in a few minutes Akahana," Nami called after her daughter.

She then turned her attention back to Sesshomaru and sat in one of the kitchen chairs.

"What are we going to do," Nami asked. "I'd lose my mind if something bad happens to Akahana."

"First we'll go to the police should this continue," Sesshomaru said running his hand across her cheek.

"And if that doesn't work?" Nami asked, tears streaming down her cheeks again.

"We kill him," Sesshomaru said wiping away her tears then kissing her cheek. "I promise you, nothing will happen to you or Akahana."

"Hn," Nami said standing and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Tilting her head up, Sesshomaru kissed her softly on her lips then let her go. Together, they walked upstairs and stood at Akahana's door side by side watching her as she slept. Nami smiled and laid her head against Sesshomaru's chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"My little angel," she whispered to herself smiling.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said nodding wrapping his arm around her waist as they turned to walk away.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Nami whispered as they walked away from the bedroom.

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded as he let her go and she walked into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and undressed, stepping into the hot water. The feeling of the hot spray running down her body soothed her, slightly. Tears freely fell down her cheeks as she washed her hair, her thoughts going back to what Renji said.

"_I'll die before I let him harm my baby_," she thought rinsing her hair out then washing her small body with the spring water scented body wash Sesshomaru loved.

After the long hot shower, Nami stepped out of the water after ringing her hair out. Turning off the shower head, Nami walked out of the bathroom wrapped in her towel after grabbing her blow drier. She walked into her bedroom and sat down on the bed plugging the drier up. Blowing out her soft silk like hair, she sighed.

"I only pray that this ends soon," Nami whispered to herself turning off the blow drier then getting up from the bed.

Dressing in her underwear and one of Sesshomaru's over sized t-shirts, Nami crawled into her bed and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru sat down his pen then left his private office. Walking up the stairs, he stopped by Akahana's room and peeked in. He smiled folding his arms over his chest then walking away to his own bedroom. He smiled as he watched Nami laying down on her side sleeping. Walking into the room, he kissed her cheek lightly then turned to return to his office.

**Ebisu - Renji has officially drawn the last straw.**

_Sesshomaru - I will show him what happens when he makes the mistake of putting his hands on Nami. He's going to regret it for as long as he lives which will only be a short period of time when I'm done with him._

**Ebisu - Hn**


	4. Safety Measures

**As Time Passes**

**By: **_**Jaylonni Love**_

**Chapter 4 - **_**Safety Measures**_

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his office, a deep scowl adorning his features as he went over the file of his newest patient. Training his ears on the steady breathing of his wife and pup upstairs, he furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to make sense of the information he was given.

"Dammit," he seethed quietly.

**Ebisu - Someone needs to let go**.

_Sesshomaru - Don't start with me Ebisu._

**Ebisu - I know the perfect remedy for your stress and her name starts with a N.**

_Sesshomaru - You do realize my pup is home._

**Ebisu - We can be quiet.**

Sesshomaru snarled then rolled his eyes and continued looking over the file. Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps coming from above.

_Sesshomaru - It can't be..._

**Ebisu - Calm down Sesshomaru, it's just Nami, listen. She just woke up.**

Sesshomaru sighed in relief and returned his attention to the document.

* * *

Nami stretched as she stood in front of the opened closet looking for something to change into. Deciding on a pair of snug fit dark blue jeans and a black form fitting t-shirt that showed off her curvaceous figure, she pulled her clothes on then walked out of the room after kissing Akahana on the forehead. Slowly, Nami walked down the long corridor that led to the staircase of the two story house. As she walked down the stairs, she lightly ran her fingers across the family photos. Soon she came to a stop at the wedding photo of herself and Sesshomaru. A bright smile spread across her features as she remembered the day of her wedding like it was yesterday.

_That was the best day of my life_, Nami thought resting her hand on the photo. _And every day that I spend with him adds on to the memories that I will keep sacred to me, forever_.

Taking her hand from the photo, she continued down the last of the stairs and down the long hallway to Sesshomaru's home office. Lightly tapping on the door, she heard him say come in. Walking through the office door, she stopped by his desk; watching him as he looked out the window of the office. She could tell that he was tense. Making her way towards him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back.

**Ebisu - Ah, just what the doctor ordered. Sesshomaru...**

Sesshomaru sighed, he was about to do something he just might regret.

_Sesshomaru - ...Ebisu..._

**Ebisu - YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

_Sesshomaru - ...Ebisu don't over-_

**Ebisu - Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, let's DO this thing.**

"Did you have a nice nap," Sesshomaru, or Ebisu rather, asked.

He felt her nod her head against his back. A small smirk spread across Sesshomaru's features as he took one of Nami's hands in his.

"Is Akahana still asleep?" Sesshomaru asked pulling her around to look into her eyes.

"Uh huh," Nami said nodding her head watching her husband's golden eyes.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said, the want hinting in his golden irises.

"Sesshomaru," Nami said quirking an eyebrow.

"You already know," he said letting her go as he walked over to the office door kicking it closed with the back of his foot, locking the wooden door. "Not too loud this time though, we don't want to wake Akahana now."

Nami bit her lower lip and nodded. Her husband was so damn sexy sometimes. Sesshomaru was slinking his way towards her with his eyes narrowed, and a devilish smirk playing across his face. Nami was backing away steadily until she ran into the desk…

"Now Sesshomaru…" She said with her hand out-stretched. "We…we wouldn't want to wake Akahana…"

Sesshomaru's smirk stretched, "Of course not." He said not really meaning it. He took a step closer and Nami tried to fight off a smile that threatened to engulf her face.

"Come here Nami…" The silver-haired man growled playfully, Nami felt her legs wobble. She leaned on the desk for support, her eyes were locked with Sesshomaru's, she could see them clouded with desire. The golden orbs raked up and down her body as his smile stretched and he continued to make his way towards her.

"Sesshomaru, I'm serious," Nami said sidestepped behind the desk, "We can't wake Akahana."

**Ebisu laughed - Oh she's running. Thrill of the chase!**

_Sesshomaru - Indeed._

He could see the coquettish spark in her eyes. He was hardening as they crept around the office, teasing each other, getting ready to savoir the pleasure to come.

"Come here Nami," Sesshomaru repeated as Nami moved skillfully around the desk.

"Make me," She purred.

Sesshomaru growled as his length pressed against his pants. Nami was steadily getting hotter just looking at the hungry look on her husband's face.

"I won't tell you again…" The silver-haired man hummed as Nami found herself trapped in a corner.

"Who are you?" She giggled, "My daddy?"

**Ebisu laughed again - In a few seconds we will be.**

Sesshomaru placed both hands on the wall and closed the distance between them,

"Now you have nowhere to run," He said murmured against her lips, Nami didn't respond instead she crashed her lips into his. The silver-haired woman moaned into his mouth as she caressed his back, her arms snaked around his neck pulling him into her. She didn't want to be away from him for a moment.

Sesshomaru let Nami part his lips and he allowed her supple tongue to stroke his mouth. Her hands began to trace their way down his chest; she began to claw at his shirt. He hands traveled farther until they rested on his hardness throbbing against his pants. Sesshomaru growled into the kiss when he felt her message his erection through his pants, he tangled his tongue with hers, encouraging her to do more.

Nami bravely undid his pants but teasingly let her finger run down the arc of his body. Sesshomaru pressed his lips harder when he felt her reach in his pants and gently fist his rigid manhood. He wasn't one to be taken lightly however, while Nami was lightly messaging him, his hands shot up her shirt and he began to knead the mounds of flesh cupped inside her bra. Sesshomaru palmed her ample breast squeezing them beneath his hands, tweaking her nipples beneath his fingers. Nami arched upwards and moaned into his mouth when she felt him mold her body, committing each delicious curve to memory, and touching her like a artist would a fine sculpture.

Nami was doing the same, letting her fingers trace his strong body, the rippling of his abs, the skin of his broad chest, and the bows of his masculine shoulders.

Before either of knew what was happening, they were both naked with Sesshomaru leaning on the desk with Nami's legs wrapped around his waist. The silver-haired woman moaned his name when they pressed together, face to face, chest to chest, and skin to skin.

Sesshomaru was finished playing, he took her, sliding within her aching core.

"Damn…" They both hissed once Nami's searing heat met Sesshomaru's rock-hard shaft. Slowly he began to gyrate within her, swiveling his hips, making wide circles. His iron-hard tumescence was splitting Nami's flesh causing delicious waves of bliss to course through her body.

The silver-haired man began to speed up, rocking his body into Nami's each thrust becoming more urgent and frantic. Nami's nails dug into the skin of his shoulders as he guided his maleness within her loving the feel of her tightness surround him.

Nami accepted him over and over again keeping her cries to a minimum for the sake of Akahana but, with Sesshomaru embedding himself deeply in her molten heat it was becoming increasingly harder to stifle her moans.

The demon man started pumping into his wife with feverous abandon. She clenched and shuddered around him as she cried out openly into his chest. He had been laying his head on her shoulder nibbling on the tender skin of her neck while hypnotically rocking his body into hers.

Nami had her eyes snapped shut in pleasure once Sesshomaru found a fast rhythm, fluid moments, and hard penetration. Her silky insides were convulsing and pulsating around him, swallowing his eager erection taking him deeper with her velvet muscles.

Finally they both shuddered and stiffened as their orgasms jarred. Sesshomaru began to jerk his hips furiously now, his body heating ferociously, and his heart pumping so hard he thought it was going to jump out of his chest. Nami had buried her nails with her husband's shoulders, gasping helplessly with him inside her, climbing a mountain of sexual bliss and ready to leap off.

Then the flood gates opened.

Nami came with a loud cry and a frenzy of exquisite sensation. Her wonderful muscles clenched, tightened, convulsed, pulsated, and made her reach of glorious peak of satisfaction. Sesshomaru came soon after with a masculine groan as he spilled his hot seed inside her, his release flowing like magma and his body shuddering as if he had been struck by lightning.

* * *

_Sesshomaru - Didn't I tell you not to overdo it?_

**Ebisu chuckled - Couldn't help myself.**

"I think it's time for another nap," Nami murmured against Sesshomaru's chest holding on to him as she tried to catch her breath.

"You can't go to sleep just yet Nami," he said smiling down at her as he sat up, pulling her with him. "There are some things that we need to discuss first."

Nami yawned nodding her head as she let go and redressed herself.

"Nami," Sesshomaru said sitting at his desk after they were done cleaning up the office due to papers flying all over the place from their... ahem, episode.

"Yes Sesshomaru," Nami said sitting on the edge of his desk.

"There are some measures to yours and Akahana's safety that we have to take," Sesshomaru said reaching over to touch her hand.

"What measures?" Nami asked intertwining her fingers in his.

"Tomorrow I'll go up to Akahana's school and give the office staff and her teacher a list of the people who can come to pick Akahana up," Sesshomaru said giving her hand a light squeeze. "We can't take any chances of Renji coming to get her from the school when we're not there."

"Good," Nami said, her nose scrunching up in disgust at the mention of his name.

"And as for you," Sesshomaru continued, "we'll have to inform Huyu to hire extra security personal in case that bastard decides to come back to the company. Of course they will have to be youkai since ningen senses aren't that good. We'll have to give them a sample of his scent."

"How soon should we set this in motion?" Nami asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru said nodding towards her.

"Hn," Nami said standing from her position on the desk.

Before she disappeared out of the room, she looked back at him.

"What do you say we go to my father's for dinner?" Nami asked holding on to the door frame, one foot on the other side of the threshold.

"That will do," Sesshomaru said giving her a small nod.

Nami smiled then walked out of the room.

**Ebisu chuckled - Looks like she forgot all about that nap.**

_Sesshomaru - I suppose._

Standing from his chair, Sesshomaru left his office, closing the door behind him. Walking upstairs to his bedroom, he heard the shower going. Shaking his head, he pulled out a fresh pair of slacks and a button up then left the room to take a shower himself.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled into the driveway of Akeno's home and they all got out of the car. Nami noticed an extra car in the driveway as they passed to the front door. Holding Akahana closer to her chest, she sped up so that she was walking directly beside Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked over at her, his eyes asking the question that was on his mind.

"It's nothing," Nami said.

They walked up to the door and Sesshomaru knocked lightly twice. Seconds later, Setsu, Akeno's newest wife, opened the door.

"Sesshomaru, Nami," Setsu said, her voice as cheery as ever, "I'm so glad that you all could make it. Come, come, we've got another visitor."

_Another visitor?_ Sesshomaru thought following her with Nami right behind him.

When they entered the dining room, they were greeted by the scent of none other than the devil himself. Renji. Renji looked up and smiled at former taiyoukai, a glint of deception sparkling in his eyes. Nami bore her fangs at him, earning a scolding look from her father.

"Nami," Akeno said sternly, "that is no way to treat an old friend."

"He is no friend of mine," Nami spat, her iron glare focused on Renji still.

"What do you mean Nami," Akeno said raising an eyebrow. "You and Renji have been friends since you were pups."

"Friends don't try to choke their friend to death," Nami hissed, her hard golden eyes shifting to her father.

"Choke to death, Nami you're speaking nonsense." Akeno said; his tone flat.

"I'm speaking nonsense?" Nami said handing Akahana over to Sesshomaru. "Does my neck look like it speaks nonsense as well? Or how about the scar I have in the middle of my head from where he drew blood by slamming me into a wall? Do those speak nonsense as well Father?"

"How do I know it was not Sesshomaru who did that to you," Akeno challenged standing up from his seat.

"How dare you even fathom the thought that my husband would do something like that to me," Nami seethed, taking a dangerous step toward her father, her youki flaring out in rage. "Sesshomaru has been nothing but good if not excellent to me for the last ten years. Unlike you, I don't have problems in my marriage."

Akeno was speechless; she had never spoken to him like that. Then his face turned rock hard.

"He seems like the type to try it," Akeno said stepping around the table so that he was face to face with his daughter. "Are you forgetting what happened before you were married? How he cheated on you with that wind sorceress? It is not out of his nature to leave and try it again. After all, his father did bed a ningen woman after he was born thus bringing a hanyou into the world."

Sesshomaru was taken aback. Did he really believe he would do something like that to Nami? Sesshomaru was not his father. Though he did love and respect his father for the man he is, but some of his actions, he would never repeat. And leaving his mate for a ningen woman was one of them. Just as he was going to say something, Nami beat him to the punch.

"Are you crazy!" Nami practically yelled as her eyes took on a blood red colour. "Sesshomaru is not like that however this bastard is. Sesshomaru is not his father. He would not leave me for another woman, youkai and ningen alike. You just can't accept the fact that I'm telling the truth about someone whose ass you kiss to stay in his good graces. I can't believe you would believe him over your own daughter. Your own flesh and blood you senseless, egotistic, idiotic bastard!"

"You will mind your tongue," Akeno barked in her face.

"And you will go to hell," Nami countered, her voice dripping in acid.

Sesshomaru had never seen Nami like this. She was always so kind and gentle. Then he remembered the bracelet. It was something that showed her status as an inuyoukai woman. She was powerful, maybe even more powerful than Sesshomaru in some ways.

"Let's go," Nami said turning her back on her father, "I will not stay here in the presence of either one of them. It's making me sick."

"Nami Leiko Mai Tuskino, you stop right now," Akeno hissed causing her to stop and turn to look at him.

"Let me correct you on a minor error you just made," Nami hissed turning all the way around to face her father. "I am not Nami Tuskino, Father. I am Nami Takahashi, and have been for the last ten years. It is a shame; you don't even know your own daughter's name. What kind of father are you? Oh I forgot, you're the kind of father that doesn't give a damn about anyone other than himself because he is too self centered to see what's going on around him. That is why mother left, is it not?"

Akeno was left speechless. He couldn't believe that Nami, his youngest daughter actually had the gall to stand up to him like that. Then again, she always was the one who spoke her mind no matter who it was. To put it bluntly, Nami just didn't give a fuck. If she had a point to prove, she was going to do it no matter how it made someone feel or who it was she was talking to.

"That's what I thought," Nami said turning to walk away again.

Taking the sleeping Akahana from Sesshomaru's arms, they left only turning back once to speak to them.

"Sorry to ruin dinner Setsu," Nami said her voice genuine and sweet again. "I'll make it up to you soon."

"Oh dear don't worry about it," Setsu said giving Akeno a stern look that said 'you're not getting any sex tonight for this'. "Your father will pay the price for that."

Nami nodded then looked at her father, "Have fun being deprived."

With that they left the house, closing the door behind them.

* * *

8Nami strapped the sleeping child into the backseat then got into the car herself. Sesshomaru pulled out once she was strapped in as well and drove off back home.

"I can't believe my own father would believe that... that... bastard over his own daughter," Nami said looking down at the screen of her BlackBerry.

"Your father's judgment is clouded," Sesshomaru said glancing over at her from the corner of his eye. "He is blink as to what is directly in front of him. When we walked in, Renji gave me a winning look as if he had planned this."

"He most likely did plan it," Nami said looking back at her sleeping daughter. "I'm surprised Akahana slept through all of that."

"Her sleeping habits are like those of InuYasha's," Sesshomaru said looking over at her, a small smile adorning his features. "She could possibly sleep through a storm."

"She just did," Nami said, a saddened laugh sounding from her being.

"Nami," Sesshomaru said taking a hand from the stirring wheel and placing it on hers that rested on the center consul, "you are upset?"

"I'm hurt," Nami said looking over at him. "I still can't wrap my head around the fact that my father is taking Renji's side in this dispute and basically called me a liar and you a woman abuser. It's amazing how much someone changes when they're trying to please another."

"Do not stress yourself over it," Sesshomaru said rubbing his thumb gently over her hand. "One day your father will realize the error of his ways."

"I hope you're right," Nami said leaning back in her seat. "I really hope you are."


	5. Realization

**As Time Passes**

**By:**_** Jaylonni Love**_

**Chapter 5 - **_**Realization**_

* * *

"_With realization of one's own potential and self-confidence in one's ability, one can build a better world." _**- Dalai Lama**

* * *

Sesshomaru continued the drive home, occasionally glancing over at Nami who had leaned back in the seat and fallen asleep.

**Ebisu - I can't believe her father took Renji's side over his own daughters.**

_Sesshomaru - Neither can I. You would think that Akeno would be much wiser and be able to see straight through the lies Renji is telling. He is an ignorant fool and is going to wind up driving his daughter away because of said foolishness._

**Ebisu - Poor Nami, she must feel so betrayed by her father. I'm amazed she even found the strength to tell her dad off the way that she did. I was shocked when the words flew out of her mouth.**

_Sesshomaru - As was I. Nami is usually kind and very gentle. To see that side of her was astounding and the fact that it was directed to her father surprised me even more._

**Ebisu - Me as well.**

Sesshomaru made the last left then came upon their home. Parking in the drive and turning off the engine, he looked over at the still sleeping Nami. Though his facial expression was still stoic, all the emotions that he felt at that moment looking at his wife could be seen in his eyes. Love, respect, trust, the list goes on.

**Ebisu - She is an angel.**

_Sesshomaru - Hn_

Reaching over, he lightly shook her shoulder until she began to stir and her eyes opened.

"Sesshomaru," Nami said yawning as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"We are home, Nami," he said gently touching her cheek.

Yawning again, Nami reached for the door handle then opened it. Both of them stepped out of the car at the same time and Sesshomaru gathered Akahana in his arms. Leaning on her husband for support, the small family made their way inside of the house, locking the door and setting the alarm behind them.

* * *

_Later That Night_

* * *

Sesshomaru laid awake that night as he watched Nami sleep. Quietly, he listened to the soft snores and murmurs that came from her being. Slowly rubbing his hand across her face lightly, he smiled as he took in her scent. She smelled like honey and sakura. Then, Nami murmured something incoherent before she turned over and laid her head on his chest. Sesshomaru smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead as he ran his claws through her hip long silver hair.

**Ebisu - I think she prefers your chest more than her pillow.**

_Sesshomaru - What wife doesn't prefer her husband's chest over their pillow?_

**Ebisu - That's a good question, let me get back to you on that.**

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling.

_Sesshomaru - You are such a smart ass._

**Ebisu - I know**

"Sesshomaru," Nami's soft voice hit his ears in the darkness.

Glancing over, he saw her awake, soft golden eyes staring directly at him.

"What are you doing up, Love?" she asked letting her finger trace from his ear to his jaw then rest on his bottom lip.

"There was a lot on my mind," he whispered taking her hand in his and pulling her closer.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Nami asked removing her finger from his lip then snuggling up on his chest again, yawning.

"No," Sesshomaru said shaking his head, "you just get some sleep. I'll tell you in the morning."

"Alright love," she said leaning upward to kiss his cheek then making herself comfortable on his chest again. "Goodnight."

Moments later he heard her soft snores again. Smiling, he closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke that morning to Akahana pressing down on his abdomen.

"Akahana," Sesshomaru said sitting up, "where is your mother?"

"Mommy's down stairs in the kitchen," Akahana answered sitting crossed legged on the bed beside him.

Sesshomaru petted his pups head then smiled at her, earning one of her very toothy grins in return.

"Let's go downstairs with Mommy," he said flipping the blankets off of him and picking her up off the bed.

Holding her on his shoulder, he walked downstairs into the kitchen where Nami was standing clad in a black and red business suit. When she heard them walk into the kitchen, she turned and smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head," Nami cooed before turning back to the pot of grits she was cooking.

"Good morning," he said putting Akahana in her seat then sitting down himself.

"Good morning Akahana," Nami said placing Sesshomaru's cup of coffee on the table for him then returning to the stove. "Did you sleep well?"

"I sleeped good mommy," Akahana said rocking side to side in her chair humming a little tune.

"That's good," Nami said pouring a ladle full of grits on to Sesshomaru's plate.

"Wanna know what I dreamed about mommy?" Akahana asked leaning on the table.

"What did you dream about dear?" Nami asked as she finished placing the food on their plates.

"I had a dream that I had a little brother," Akahana said smiling as she glanced up at her mother as she walked toward her.

Sesshomaru damn near choked on his coffee and Nami stopped mid-stride to the table. Both their mouths were slightly opened as they looked at one another, the same question on both their minds.

"Are you saying that you want a brother?" Sesshomaru asked clearing his throat as he glanced over at her.

"I'd like a little brother to play with Daddy," Akahana said smiling at him. "That would be nice."

Nami sat down their plates then sat down herself with her morning coffee.

"Do you want to take Akahana to school today?" Nami asked placing the cup to her lips.

"I'll take her," Sesshomaru said giving her a nod. "I have to deliver the..."

"Ah," Nami said nodding, "alright. I'll be seeing you all when I come home from work. I'll be a little late tonight so I'll need you to pick her up after school."

"Meeting?" Sesshomaru asked.

"With the girls," Nami said standing from her seat. "I'll see you when I get home."

Kissing them both on the cheek, she left after grabbing her brief case.

* * *

Nami walked through her office building with her BlackBerry in her hand checking her e-mail. As she walked into her office, she closed the door behind her and sat down at her desk. Placing her phone down, she turned on the desktop computer and logged in. Silently working, she went over the stats for the latest product.

"Hmmm," Nami said to herself opening another tab and going to her e-mail.

She continued to work until a light rapping was heard on her door. She glanced up to see her brother standing there then beckoned him in.

"Nami," Huyu said walking into the office closing the door behind him, "what's going on with you and dad?"

"Huyu," Nami said sighing, "it's a long story."

"We have time," he said sitting down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Alright," Nami said sighing then taking off her jacket. "Yesterday, Renji came back and asked me to go lunch. When I refused, he attacked me and threatened Akahana. We went to father's for dinner last night and he was there. I told father about what had happened but he chose to believe Renji over me and accused Sesshomaru of putting his hands on me."

"Is he a fool," Huyu said, his eyes flashing from gold to red then back. "He's doing it again. It's the same thing that drove mother away."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Before they split," Huyu explained, "dad accused mom of sleeping with another man when she didn't all because of the pack of lies Renji told him."

"Father is a fool," Nami said leaning forward in her seat, "he would believe that lying bastard over his wife? He may as well just marry Renji if he's going to take his word over everyone else's."

"Which is what we said," Huyu said opening his blazer. "You didn't know about this side of the story because it happened when you were away at school. Mother wanted to keep the story from you because she knew how you would react to knowing that Renji is basically controlling father."

"But why is what I don't understand," Nami said leaning on her desk.

"Because when you were born," Huyu said, his eyes flickering from her face to the floor, "father promised that Renji could have you for his mate."

"Yes that is true indeed," came Renji's voice from the other side of the room. "And I intend to have that promise fulfilled, Nami."

* * *

Both Nami and Huyu turned to look at him, hatred burning in both their eyes.

"Oh don't give me those looks," Renji said making his way over to where they were. "This shouldn't be a surprise to either of you. I thought that your father told you."

"It wouldn't matter if she was told or not," Huyu said standing, "you can't have her."

"On the contrary Huyu," Renji said standing face to face with him, "she's already mine. Your father made a promise and unless it is kept, lives will be taken."

"If you dare touch anyone from my family," Huyu started but was cut off.

"Oh Huyu please," Renji said with a flick of the wrist. "It's way too late for you to make that threat."

"What are you talking about, bastard," Nami said standing beside her brother.

"Do you want to know why Nao died," Renji said, an evil smile spreading across his face.

"You bastard," Nami seethed, "you killed my sister all those years ago!"

"Don't be so shocked Nami," he said coolly, "she tried to stand in my way of having you and so I had to do away with her."

Nami growled, her eyes turning red as she stared at her sister's murder.

"Is the little bitch getting angry?" Renji cooed, laughter brewing in the back of his throat.

"You are a fool," Huyu seethed, "if I have anything to say about it, you will never have Nami."

"And how will you stop me Huyu?" Renji asked quirking an eyebrow. "You are powerless on your own."

"Let's not forget about Ichiro, Renji," Huyu said taking a step forward, "he will rip you to shreds when he finds out about this. Not to mention Sesshomaru, his brother, and his father. You'd have to go through us to get to Nami."

"That shouldn't be a challenge," Renji said with a shrug of the shoulders.

Nami rolled her eyes at him then huffed.

"You do not know who you're dealing with Renji," Nami said folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh I know perfectly well who I'm dealing with," Renji said smirking at her. "And I'm telling you, you all have no chance."

"And how so?" Nami asked, her golden eyes turning red again.

"Believe me," Renji said taking another step closer to Nami, "there is nothing that any of you can do to stop me unless you agree to leave your husband and come with me."

"I'd rather die," Nami spat.

"That can be arranged." Renji said reaching out to touch her only to have her grab his hand and twist it to the point of breaking sending burning pain shooting up his entire arm.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with Renji," Nami said taking a step forward. "It would be wise if you were just to walk away from this entire situation now. Otherwise, you. Will. Lose. Your. Life."

She let him go and he looked at her, fire burning in his golden orbs.

"You will regret this," Renji seethed.

"It will be you who is living with regrets if you make it out of this alive," Nami said. "And I intend to make sure that the next time you step foot in my presence, you will never breathe or see the light of day again."

Renji looked at Nami, shock coating his face. She was serious and her eyes showed that she meant every word that she spoke.

"We shall see who is the last to breathe, Nami," Renji said holding his arm as he backed out of the door. "This isn't over, not by a long shot."

"Oh it's over Renji," Nami said, her tone low and dangerous. "Over for you that is. The only way you will escape from this ordeal is if you give up now, otherwise you will die."

"What an empty threat," Renji retorted.

"That is no threat," Nami barked, "that is a promise and one I intend to keep."

Renji scuffed then turned and left the office sending one last look back at the two siblings. Once they were sure he had left, both of them looked at each other.

* * *

"He has officially drawn the last straw," Nami said sitting in her seat again.

"Should we tell Sesshomaru?" Huyu asked.

"Yes," Nami said, "I'll call him in a second."

"Alright," he said starting to leave the office.

"Huyu," Nami called causing him to stop.

"Yes Nami?" he said glancing back at her.

"I want you to hire more security personal," Nami said, "they should all be of neko, inu, or wolf decent since they have the best senses. We need the extra security should he try to come back to this building and attempt something."

"You got it," Huyu said turning to leave again.

"And one more thing Huyu," Nami said making him stop again.

"Yes Nami?" he said holding open the door.

"Be careful," Nami said.

"I promise I will," Huyu said smiling back at her.

Nami nodded then watched as he disappeared from her office. When he was gone, she picked up her phone and dialed Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Mr. Takahashi," his receptionest said into the intercom.

"Yes Shina?" Sesshomaru answered.

"Your wife is on line one," Shina said.

"Thank you," he said picking up the phone, "Nami?"

"Sesshomaru," Nami said into the receiver, "you have delivered the names of everyone who can pick Akahana up right?"

"Yes I did this morning," Sesshomaru said sitting up in his chair, "what's wrong?"

"Renji is relentless," Nami said.

"Did he hurt you again," Sesshomaru asked, concern coating his velvety voice.

"No," Nami said, "Huyu was with me when he showed up."

"Good," Sesshomaru said relaxing slightly.

"Yes," Nami said, "but there is something I need you to do for me. I want you to be extremely careful. I found some very disturbing things during his visit."

"Like what," Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru," Nami said, "he killed my sister when she stepped in the way of him making good on the promise my father made to him when I was first born."

"And what would that promise be?" Sesshomaru asked leaning forward on his desk.

"My father promised him that he could mate me when the time was right," Nami said, her voice cracking. "Nao found out about this and tried to step in but he killed her before I was even told. Renji is the cause of my sister's death fifteen years ago."

"Does your father know about that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He may and probably just didn't say anything about it," Nami said. "He's doing this so that Renji doesn't kill him. That's why he believed Renji over me last night."

"That bastard," Sesshomaru seethed, his fangs growing in length due to his anger.

"That's what I said," Nami said.

"Nami I want you to be extremely careful coming home," Sesshomaru said. "Renji could try to attack you at any point in time."

"I know," Nami said, "Huyu is going to escort me to my car when we leave the meeting tonight."

"Good," Sesshomaru said.

Their conversation continued on for a few more minutes before they both hung up. Nami sat in her office continuing the work she had started before her brother came in and Renji appeared.

* * *

Nami and Huyu walked down to the car lobby together after work. Leaving her at her car, Huyu waved as he stepped into his Lexus and drove off. Nami opened the door to her Bentley and sat her things inside. As she was about to get into the car, something grabbed her by the neck and wrestled her to the ground. Before she could scream, Nami felt a cold hand on her mouth keeping her quiet. She looked up into the golden eyes of the bastard that was attacking her. Renji.

Biting his hand causing him to yelp and let her go, Nami jumped up and kicked him backwards. Renji stumbled before regaining his balance and flexing his claws.

"You know Nami," Renji said smirking, "you would have been better off just leaving your husband and coming with me."

"I said it before and I'll say it again," Nami hissed, "I'd rather die than be with you."

"And like I told you," Renji said taking a step towards her, his hand raised to attack, "that can be arranged."

He struck her, blood spewing from the opened wound on her chest as she fell backwards clutching at her chest gasping for air. Renji smirked then walked away.

"Everything could have been so much easier for you if you had only done what I asked," Renji said walking away from her.

"Damn you," Nami gasped holding her chest as more blood spilled from the open wound.

Seconds later, she collapsed in the puddle of her own blood.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up at his clock once again.

_Sesshomaru - She's later than she said she would be._

**Ebisu - There has to be an explanation for this.**

Sesshomaru was interrupted from his thoughts by the phone ringing. Snatching it from the hook, he placed it to his ear.

"Hello," Sesshomaru said, his voice coated in worry.

"Mr. Takahashi," the officers voice came over the phone, "hi I'm Officer Kurito."

"Yes officer how can I help you?" Sesshomaru asked, his brows furrowed.

"Mr. Takahashi, we got a report that your wife, Nami, was attacked at the motor lobby at her office building." the officer said causing Sesshomaru's breath to hitch.

"How is she?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"She is alright," the officer said, "we made in time to get her rushed to Shikon Hospital. As of right now, we are investigating the crime scene. Would you know anyone who would do something like this to your wife?"

"There is one," Sesshomaru said, his voice hard, "Renji Nakamaura."

"Thank you Mr. Takahashi," the officer said, "we'll investigate it and when we find something, we'll give you a call."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said before hanging up and shooting out of his seat.

Picking up his cellphone as he left his office, he called InuYasha, Huyu, Ichiro, and Touga while going to get Akahana. Strapping her into the car, he drove off to the hospital, his anger raising higher and higher the closer he got to the hospital.

* * *

Walking into the hospital, he was directed to the waiting room. As he sat there with his daughter, one by one everyone had arrived minutes after each other.

"How is she?" Kagome asked coming to sit beside him.

"I don't know," Sesshomaru said rubbing Akahana's back in soothing motions, "I haven't been told anything yet."

"I hope she's alright," Izayoi said sitting down in one of the chairs beside Kagome.

"Do you have any idea who did it," Huyu asked.

"Renji," Sesshomaru said.

"What are you talking about son," Touga asked sitting beside him.

"Renji is an old family friend of the Tuskinos," Huyu explained. "When Nami was first born, our father promised Renji that he could marry her. Lately, he's been showing up a lot and threatened Sesshomaru and Akahana's lives in order to obtain Nami. When she refused, he rebelled and now he's attacked her."

"And what has your father said about this," Touga asked looking over at Huyu.

"Father is being delusional about it," Huyu said sitting down. "He doesn't want to believe that it was Renji who has hurt Nami, but Sesshomaru. Last night they went to have dinner with him and Renji was there. Nami and my father got into an argument over it when she told him that he had put his hands on her. He made up all types of excuses from what I heard to stir the blame from Renji on to Sesshomaru."

"Your father is a fool," Touga growled.

"That he is," Huyu said nodding his head in agreement.

They were interrupted from further speaking when the doctor walked in.

"Mr. Sesshomaru Takahashi," she said looking up from the chart she was looking at.

"Here," Sesshomaru said placing Akahana in Kagome's lap and standing.

"Come with me sir," she said leading him out of the waiting room to where Nami was resting.

When they walked in, he looked over at her and crindged. The wound was already beginning to heal but it was deep so it would take a few days before she was back to normal.

"Mr. Takahashi," the doctor said pulling his attention from his sleeping wife to her, "your wife is going to be fine. She just needs some rest. She was hit with a poisonous demon claw but because of what she is she was able to fight the poison off before she was even brought here. The wound however is pretty deep."

"But she is stable, right?" Sesshomaru asked looking over at Nami again.

"Yes she is," the doctor said. "But Mr. Takahashi there's one more thing."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked glancing back at her again.

"She's 4 weeks pregnant." she said placing her hand on the railing of the bed.

Sesshomaru's breath caught as he looked down at his sleeping wife then back at the doctor bewildered.

* * *

**A/N: **CLIFFY! Now, I know what you all are thinking about this but you'll see where I'm going with it soon. And for all of you who want Renji dead, don't worry, he gets what's coming to him soon. Next chapter may be very short however. And as always, I want to thank all of you for the reviews. Is this story really that much better than the first? Any who, I wanna say thanks to my amazing beta for correcting all my country grammar. And as always, review and have a nice day!


	6. Unexpected Pregnancy

**As Time Passes**

**By: **_**Jaylonni Love**_

**Chapter 6 - **_**Unexpected Pregnancy**_

* * *

_"You have to accept whatever comes, and the only important thing is that you meet it with courage and with the best that you have to give." - _**Eleanor Roosevelt**

**This chapter is dedicated to my little brother who passed April 9, 2011. He was only 1 1/2 years old. I miss you Cameron.**

* * *

"You didn't misdiagnose her did you," Sesshomaru asked looking down at Nami.

"No Mr. Takahashi," the doctor said shaking her head, "she is pregnant, already a month into the pregnancy. That much we are sure of."

**Ebisu - Damn, we have way too much going on for this to happen right now. Not that I'm not happy she's having another child, but with Renji on the loose, her being pregnant will do more harm than good. She's really vulnerable right now.**

_Sesshomaru - I know which means that I'll have to figure out something that we can do to keep her safe until we can get rid of Renji for good._

"Mr. Takahashi," the doctor called gaining his attention.

"Could you leave for a moment," Sesshomaru said glancing back at her.

"Of course," she said turning and leaving the room.

* * *

Once he was sure the doctor was out of earshot, Sesshomaru leaned over the railing and gently pressed a kiss to Nami's cheek.

"Nami," Sesshomaru whispered resting his forehead against hers, "if you can hear me, please, give me some kind of sign."

A slight twitch from Nami moved through his being and he sighed in relief. Lightly, he kissed her forehead then sat up to look down at her. Nami's eyes slowly opened as she looked up at her husband, confusion clouding her features.

"Sesshomaru," Nami whispered, "where..."

"Don't speak," Sesshomaru said placing his finger on her lips to stop her from talking, "you're at the hospital. Do you remember anything before waking up here?"

"The last thing I remember is being in the motor lobby," Nami whispered, shifting slightly but stopping when she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

Her hand flew up and she touched it, breathing heavily.

"Nami you were attacked," Sesshomaru said touching her cheek lightly. "Renji was able to catch you off guard and wound you. Apparently the security personal in the motor lobby found you unconscious by your car minutes later and called an ambulance. You were rushed here and the doctors did all they could to clean the wound and stitch it up."

"Renji," Nami hissed, her eyes going from gold to blood red then back to gold again. "I remember now. I had tried to fight him off but he was able to get in a lucky shot. He won't be so lucky the next time."

"No it won't happen next time because there will not be a next time," Sesshomaru said sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru?" Nami asked looking up at her husband.

"I mean that you will not be doing any fighting with Renji any time soon," Sesshomaru said taking her hand into his, rubbing it gently with his thumb.

"Sesshomaru these wounds aren't that bad," Nami said slowly sitting up so that she was eye level with him. "They should be completely healed within the next few hours."

"That's not it Nami," Sesshomaru said sharply, his eyes holding a level of concern and fear in them.

"Then what is wrong?" Nami asked placing her hand over his.

"Nami," Sesshomaru said almost whispering, "you're four weeks pregnant."

Nami's golden eyes widened as she gasped, her gaze deadlocked on Sesshomaru.

"This isn't good," she said more to herself than anything. "With everything that is going on, this pregnancy could place us in even more harm. I'm at a greater risk now than I was before. It's not that I am unhappy about the news because I am ecstatic. But, it's the fact that, that bastard could appear at any time and I would be helpless. Sesshomaru you have to let me finish him off before I get too far along. With me being only one month, that gives me another 2 months before I am unable to do anything."

"No," Sesshomaru's voice was sharp. "I will not let you fight Renji and put yourself and the baby in harm."

"Sesshomaru I must," Nami snapped, "if I don't put an end to him, he will not give up!"

"Nami you can't," Sesshomaru practically growled as he frowned at her.

"Sesshomaru listen to me," Nami pleaded. "You have to let me do this. If I do it before I hit the 3 month mark, I will be just fine as will the baby. I need for you to trust me on this."

"Very well," Sesshomaru said, his frown turning to a small smile. "I can't stop you anyway, can I."

Nami smiled, "Sesshomaru."

Scooting a little closer to him, she leaned over on his chest. Sesshomaru lightly wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

**Ebisu - It's hard to deny her anything.**

_Sesshomaru - Very_

"Sesshomaru," Nami said, her nose buried in his neck, "where's Akahana?"

"She's here with Ichiro and everyone else," Sesshomaru said.

"Bring them to me," Nami said sitting up.

"Lie down," Sesshomaru said gently pressing down on her shoulder, "I'll be right back."

* * *

Nami nodded then laid her head on the pillow as he left. Lying there alone, she looked up at the ceiling in deep thought.

_Nami - Etsu_

**Ebisu - Yes Nami?**

_Nami - Etsu what do I do? With me being pregnant it puts me at a greater risk but I can't just sit back and do nothing with Renji on the loose. And you know I don't believe in abortions. I couldn't bring myself to take a life that I created._

**Etsu - You'll have to be extremely careful while fighting Renji and you'll have to do it quickly. You'll also have to watch out for yourself more carefully. And it would also be wise if you stayed away from the office and the public until either Renji is taken care of or you have the pup. Which ever comes first.**

_Nami - True, that does seem like the best course of action since that is most likely where I will be attacked by him._

* * *

**A/N: **Told you it would be short. Anyways, continue to support me in this story. It's progressing well. I expected to get reactions out of all you from that last chapter but not like the way I did! Dang.


	7. Akeno's Interrogation

**As Time Passes**

**By: **_**Jaylonni Love**_

**Chapter 7 - **_**Akeno's Interrogation**_

* * *

_"And I think that what is of concern is that they seem to be bringing skills from the scientific world into the interrogation room in a way that begs a lot of questions about whether it's ethical." _**- Jane Mayer**

* * *

After the doctor left, closing the door behind her, Nami sunk into the bed pillows deep in thought. As she laid there, her eyes half lidded, she thought about the news of the new baby that would be coming very soon and the fact that Renji was still out there trying to get to her.

**Etsu - Don't stress yourself over it Nami.**

_Nami - I don't think I can accomplish that right now Etsu. It's weighing heavily on my conscience right now with the current situation at hand._

**Etsu - I know Nami, I know. But right now we can not allow ourselves to become over worked about it. We've got other matters to attend to.**

_Nami - You're right._

It was silent for a moment until she glanced over when she heard the door begin to open. She watched as Sesshomaru entered with the others close behind him. She smiled when she saw Akahana running towards her, her arms out stretched to her mother.

"Mommy," she wailed standing on her toes to peer over the bed railing, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine baby," Nami said placing her hand on Akahana's head.

"But Mommy," Akahana said looking up at her, "you're hurt."

"Sesshomaru can you help her up here please?" Nami asked glancing over at her husband.

Sesshomaru nodded and placed Akahana in Nami's arms. Nami carefully wrapped her arms around Akahana and pulled her closer to her chest, hesitant of her wound.

"I'm just fine love," Nami said nuzzling her neck. "See?"

Akahana smiled and laid her head carefully on Nami's shoulder.

"Guess what Akahana," Nami said running her slender fingers through Akahana's hair.

"What mommy?" Akahana said turning to look at her.

Nami looked up at Sesshomaru who nodded then back down at her daughter and smiled.

"You're going to be a big sister."

Akahana looked up at her mother, her eyes shinning brightly. Nami smiled whne Akahana placed her ear to her stomach and listened.

"I can hear it," Akahana chimed.

"Mhm," Nami hummed combing her fingers through her long silver hair still.

"Congratulations," Ichiro said smiling down at his little sister.

"Thank you," Nami said smiling as she continued to run her fingers through Akahana's hair.

"How are you feeling Nami?" Kagome asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine Kagome," Nami said patting her shoulder, "the wound is more or less already completely healed."

"So you can come home tonight?" Akahana asked looking up at her mother from listening to the sound of the small heart beat within her.

"If the doctors say it is alright," Nami said glancing down.

"Yay," Akahana chimed throwing her arms in the air.

Nami smiled then heard the door opening. Everyone turned to see Akeno standing in the doorway.

* * *

"Father," Ichiro, Nami, and Huyu hissed at the same time, iron glares fixed on their father.

"Nami," Akeno breathed staring at his daughter lying in the hospital bed with Akahana in her arms. "Are you alright Nami?"

"Oh you really care?" Nami hissed quirking an eyebrow. "How did you find out I was here?"

"It's all over the news," Akeno said, his voice hinting to the hurt within it.

"Hn," Nami snorted as she slightly sat up and handed Akahana over to Kagome.

Sesshomaru watched her hesitantly as she continued to sit up to a straight position and stared Akeno down, fire burning in her golden coloured eyes.

"Kagome," Nami said looking over at her, "take Akahana to the waiting room. InuYasha, you go with them."

Kagome nodded then stood with Akahana in her arms and walked out of the room with InuYasha following after her. Sesshomaru, Touga, Izayoi, Ichiro, and Huyu watched Nami as her glare fixed itself on Akeno again. Akeno gulped when he saw the fire in her eyes.

"Father," Nami said, her voice deathly calm.

**Ebisu - So this is what they call the calm before the storm. I'm scared for Akeno.**

_Sesshomaru - So am I._

"Nami," Akeno said, his voice slightly cracking.

"You know about what Renji has been doing, don't you?" Nami pressed, her tone still that deathly calm tone that struck fear into everyone's hearts.

**Ebisu - She's getting right to the point.**

_Sesshomaru - Good._

"Yes," he said lowering his head in shame.

"And you did nothing to stop it!" Nami practically shouted, her eyes turning hard.

"There were sacrifices that had to be made Nami," Akeno said, his voice gruff. "Renji's family had me on the ropes. I did what I had to do."

"And letting Renji take Nao's life was apart of you doing what you had to do?" Nami said, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks at the thought of her dead older sister.

"What," Ichiro hissed turning his attention to his father, "you let him kill Nao!"

"Nao tried to get in the way of what had already been set," Akeno explained, his voice hard. "Renji did what he thought was best to do."

A growl sounded from Nami's being as a white whip of light shot from her hand and wrapped around Akeno's neck. Pulling, she brought him to her so that they were face to face. A strong iron hand wrapped around his neck at a breath taking grip.

"You idiotic bastard," Nami hissed, her voice dark. "Do you really think that letting Renji kill Nao was the right decision? That was your own daughter. You do realize that you let her take Rei's MOTHER away from her when she was only four years old! Rei hardly knew Nao! And now you're doing the same to me. You're trying to take me away from Akahana and place me with a bastard who could care less about anyone other than him damn self!"

"That's not true," Akeno said.

"Wake up! It is completely true father, you just don't want to see it," Nami yelled. "Renji is the reason that I am lying in this hospital bed now. Open your eyes and see what's in front of you. Because in a blink of an eye, it could be gone and that's what might happen if Renji continues this. I will be gone, Sesshomaru, Akahana, the unborn child that I am carrying. You're trying to throw away four lives that have done nothing wrong all because of an agreement you made with Renji so many years ago that I was not even informed of. You decided who would be my mate without my consent. Father if you must know, Sesshomaru and I were destined to be together. You can not tempt fate by saying that I am to be wed to another."

Akeno stared at her bewildered. He couldn't believe what she was saying to him.

"Yes," Nami said, tears rolling down her cheeks as her grip around his neck tightened, "your precious fucking Renji is the reason I'm here and nothing you can say or do will change my mind. He attacked me in the motor lobby of my fucking company. He could have possibly killed me and you would have blamed my husband for it wouldn't you have because in your eyes Renji can do no fucking wrong, right?"

Akeno didn't speak. Nami had officially shut him up. He couldn't find a come back good enough to counter everything she had said. There was nothing he could do to take the blame from Renji and pin it all on Sesshomaru in a matter of seconds. Nami was completely right. He had made the wrong choices with letting Renji do everything that he's done.

"You can't answer me, can you?" Nami said releasing her grip from around her father's neck.

"Nami," Akeno said straightening up, "I'm so..."

"Sorry?" Nami said turning her gaze from him, the hurt in her voice evident. "I know you are. You always are. I want to ask you though, were you sorry when you accused mother of sleeping with another man, driving her away when she wasn't all because you listened to a pack of lies you were told by Renji? Yes, I know all about it, bastard."

Akeno bit his tongue.

"Ha, again no answer," Nami said rolling her eyes then folding her arms over her chest. "You know, I'm starting to think that you could care less about any of us."

"Nami," Touga started but one quick glance at him shut him up on the spot.

"Tell me something, Father," Nami said focusing her gaze on Akeno again. "If Renji were to walk in here and say that he had nothing to do with this, would you believe him?"

No answer.

"I'm waiting," Nami seethed.

"Yes," Akeno whispered.

"I see, Huyu," Nami said turning to her brother.

"Yes Nami," Huyu said stepping cautiously forward.

"Do you remember the place I left my weapons and armor in?" Nami asked, her gaze slightly softened.

"Yes," Huyu said nodding.

"I want you to bring my armor, my weapons, my haori, and my hakamas to me," Nami said shifting her gaze to her father. "I have some business to attend to."

"You don't honestly intend to go through with this?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at her.

"Hn," Nami said nodding.

**Ebisu - Nami's serious about this.**

_Sesshomaru - I see that but I won't let her do it all alone._

"Go please, Huyu," Nami said nodding her head towards the door.

Huyu shot a glance back to her then left out of the door.

"Ichiro you get my car," Nami said throwing her keys to him. "Bring it to the house for me please."

"Will do sis," Ichiro said walking out of the room.

"Touga, I want you and Izayoi to accompany InuYasha and Kagome to their house and keep a strict watchful eye on Akahana." Nami said turning back to look at Touga.

"Alright," he said taking Izayoi's hand, "come Izayoi."

They too left leaving only Nami, Akeno, and Sesshomaru in the room.

"You may leave, _Father_," she hissed accenting the last word to show her obivious distaste.

Akeno nodded and left the room without a word. When they both were sure that he was gone, Sesshomaru looked over at Nami.

* * *

"What is it," Nami asked looking up at him.

"Nami you know I don't like the idea of you doing this," Sesshomaru said. "Especially in the current situation we're in right now."

"Sesshomaru please," Nami said, her voice almost sounding like it was begging, "I have to do this. Call it revenge if you will but dammit he must die by my hand! All this has to stop and it must be me who puts a stop to it."

"If you insist," Sesshomaru said, his eyes going soft, "but I will come with you."

"That is acceptable," Nami said looking over at her husband.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on hers and squeezed it lightly. Nami in turn, squeezed his hand lightly then looked out at the pale moon.

"There will be a lunar eclipse tonight," Nami said softly. "The perfect time to kill a demon like Renji."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said nodding his head as he too looked out the window.

A growl sounded from Nami's throat as she thought about how she would rip Renji apart.


	8. Assault

**As Time Passes**

**By: _Jaylonni Love_**

**Chapter 8 - _Assault_**

* * *

_A fascist is one whose lust for money or power is combined with such an intensity of intolerance toward those of other races, parties, classes, religions, cultures, regions or nations as to make him ruthless in his use of deceit or violence to attain his ends. -_** Henry A. Wallace**

* * *

Huyu returned two hours later with Nami's things.

"Leave the clothing," Nami said. "Take my weapons and armor to the house."

"Alright," Huyu said turning to leave with the second duffel in his hands.

As he disappeared out of the door, the nurse walked in.

"Well Mrs. Takahashi," she said looking over her charts, "you're free to go. Your wounds are completely healed and the baby is safe."

"Thank you," Nami said sitting up, reaching for the duffel bag holding her haori and hakamas.

The nurse nodded then left closing the door behind her. Nami stood when she heard the click of the door shutting. Removing the hospital gown, she put on the inner yukata then the white haori with purple sakura flowers outlined in gold and the white hakamas that ballooned at the ankles on. Tying the purple and gold obi around her waist, she stepped into the ankle high black boots. Brushing her long silky silver hair out, she pulled it up into the bun she used to wear, leaving two strands of shorter hair to rest on her shoulders then turned to face her husband.

"Let us be on our way," Nami said as she started to walk out of the door.

**Ebisu - Sesshomaru, something just dawned on me.**

_Sesshomaru - What that you're an idiot? Did you just figure that out?_

**Ebisu - No seriously**

_Sesshomaru - What Ebisu?_

**Ebisu - I don't know why I didn't realize it before but remember when we first met Nami?**

_Sesshomaru - How could I forget? We met at an amusement park._

**Ebisu - No I mean when we _first_ met Nami.**

_Sesshomaru - You are making no sense._

**Ebisu - Let me jog your memory. Remember the time we went to the Eastern castle for that conference during the Sengoku Jidai?**

_Sesshomaru - Yes what about it?_

**Ebisu - Do you remember seeing those clothes?**

Sesshomaru had to think for a moment, then it clicked. All the while, Nami stood by the door staring at him trying to figure out exactly what the hell he was doing.

_Sesshomaru - That was Nami, I remember. She was much younger then. She looked to be the age of a fifteen year old ningen girl._

**Ebisu - Exactly, you see when she put on that outfit, it clicked. Granted she had on her armor and weapons at the time. Anyways, if I can remember correctly, Nami is a force not to be reckoned with. She's more powerful than any female inuyoukai I've ever met, and that includes your mother. And we all know how strong Kimi was.**

_Sesshomaru - Mother's power rivaled that of my own. And if what you are saying is true, Nami is a great deal more powerful than myself._

**Ebisu - And now you see why it would be wise to let that woman do what she plans to do. If anyone will put a stop to Renji, it shall be her. Pregnant or not.**

_Sesshomaru - Hn_

"Sesshomaru," Nami said finally speaking and bringing her husband back to reality, "are you alright love?"

"I'm fine," he said glancing up at her, "I was in deep thought is all."

Nami reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Come love," Nami said as she squeezed his hand, "we have much to do and very little time to do it."

Sesshomaru nodded then both walked out of the hospital room, Sesshomaru carrying Nami's things.

* * *

Akeno walked into his home and closed the door behind him. Sighing, he flipped on the lights and was greeted by the face of Renji.

"Akeno," Renji said smiling at him, "how are you?"

"Renji," Akeno said smiling as well, "I am wonderful and how about yourself?"

"Doing well," Renji said, his golden eyes fixed on Akeno. "How is your daughter? I heard about her little incident."

"She's fine, the doctors said that she won't suffer from any really bad injury and she should be released tonight." Akeno said holding his gaze.

"And is there any news about the condition she could possibly be in even if the injury is not too bad," Renji asked. "No infections or anything?"

"No she's just fine and pregnant too," Akeno said, a small smile spreading then quickly falling at the look on Renji's face. "What's wrong?"

A growl sounded from Renji as his eyes took on a blood red colour. Standing, he walked towards Akeno, his hand out stretched in an attack position.

"How far is she," Renji hissed.

"About a month from what the doctors said," Akeno explained gulping, his fear radiating off his body.

"I will kill her before I allow her to birth another child fathered by that bastard, Sesshomaru," Renji hissed, his eyes turning completely red.

"You will not put your hands on my daughter," Akeno hissed, glaring at Renji.

"Oh, now you care," Renji asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've always cared I just decided to hold my tongue about it but no more," Akeno said stepping closer to Renji.

"Well, well," Renji snickered, "look who's had a change of heart. So you no longer agree with my methods Akeno?"

"I have never agreed with them, I just bit my tongue about it but no longer," Akeno snapped. "My eyes have been opened and now I see that it was wrong of me to promise my daughter to you."

"Yes that was a mistake on your part," Renji said smiling. "And that is not a mistake you can undo now."

"I may not be able to undo it but I know someone who can and will," Akeno barked.

"Oh and who might that be hmmm?" Renji asked, his smile never fading. "Don't tell me you think that Sesshomaru is a match for me."

"No, not Sesshomaru though I am sure he could kill you," Akeno said smirking. "It will be Nami who takes you on."

"Nami," Renji repeated, his smile dropping.

Renji knew exactly how strong Nami was from their sparing matches during the Sengoku Jidai era. She was more powerful than he could ever hope to be. He knew he had no chance so he was going to have to find a way to out smart her. (**Jaylonni: **Yeah fucking right.)

"I see your smile fell Renji," Akeno taunted him, his own smile growing wider. "What's wrong? Are you afraid of my daughter?"

Renji's smile then returned and he looked up at Akeno.

"Nami will be a fine opponent," he said, his eyes flicking from Akeno to the front door. "You have been good to my family for many years, but like all good things, it must come to an end."

His eyes flashed as his hand came down, slicing through Akeno's flesh with ease like a knife through butter. Blood spewed across the wall and leaked out of the wound onto the hard wood floor. Akeno gasped for air and cringed as the searing pain shot through his body. He crumpled to the floor trying to gain back the air he had lost doubled over in pain.

"That wound shouldn't kill you," Renji said stepping over his body. "You should be fine in a few hours."

He smirked as he walked out of the door of the house. Akeno gasped as he tried to sit himself up and made his way to the phone by scooting across the floor smearing blood everywhere. When he reached the house phone, he picked it up and dialed Nami's cellphone number. It rang for a few seconds then her voice came over the line.

"Father?" Nami said through the receiver, confusion and annoyance hinting in her voice.

"Nami," Akeno said gasping for air, "Renji is on his way to attack. You must get Akahana away from where ever she is. Renji will not spare her because she is the child of yourself and Sesshomaru."

"Father, you sound like you're on the brink of death," Nami said, concern filling her voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm home," Akeno said, "I'll be fine. Renji attacked me but the wound will heal soon. You just get Akahana away from the danger zone, okay?"

"I will send Touga and the others to you," Nami said sparing a glance at Sesshomaru who was looking at her curiously.

"Thank you Nami," Akeno rasped, a smile slowly spreading. "I hope that some day you can forgive me for everything I have done to you and your family."

"I cannot forgive you now Father," Nami said, her voice stern. "But in due time, I think that I will be able to but know this, I will never forget."  
"That is understandable," Akeno said, "thank you."

Akeno smiled before hanging up and slipping into a state of unconsciousness, collapsing on the floor.


	9. Renji's Plea

**As Time Passes**

**By: _Jaylonni Love_**

**Chapter 9 – _Renji's Plea_**

* * *

"_With reasonable men, I will reason; with humane men I will plead; but to tyrants I will give no quarter, nor waste arguments where they will certainly be lost." - _**William Lloyd Garrison**

* * *

Nami hung up the phone, fire blazing in her amber coloured eyes. A deep mincing growl rumbled in her throat as she thought about what her father had told her. Yes, she was still very pissed off at him for what he allowed to happen but, he was still her father and that gave Renji no right to attack him. Renji was going to die a very slow, very _painful _death when she got her claws on him.

Sesshomaru looked over at Nami when he heard the growl that had ripped from her throat. Placing his hand on hers, he looked at her.

"Nami," Sesshomaru said squeezing her hand in his, "what's wrong?"

"That was my father," Nami hissed through gritted teeth trying hard to control her anger. "He was attacked by Renji a few minutes ago."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. "I thought that your father was working with Renji."

"He did not say but he told me that we have to get Akahana somewhere safer so that she is out of the danger zone," Nami said, her free hand clenched so tightly to the point of drawing blood.

"Nami," Sesshomaru said when the smell of her blood hit his nose, "release your hand. You're drawing blood."

Nami unclenched her fist then opened the glove compartment and took a napkin, wiping away the blood that leaked from the self inflicted wound.

"Call my father and have him move everyone from InuYasha's place to your father's then have them call Renji." Sesshomaru said placing both hands on the stirring wheel again.

"What for?" Nami asked scrolling through her contacts looking for Touga's cell number.

"Tell them to have Renji meet us in the Western plains where the Western castle once stood." he said making a left turn. "There is where he will meet his end."

"That seems fitting," Nami said placing the phone to her ear. "After all, he is messing with the wife of the former Western Taiyoukai."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said nodding.

Nami waited as the phone rang then Touga's booming voice answered.

"Nami," he said into the receiver.

"Yes," Nami said, "listen carefully Touga. I want you to move everyone from InuYasha's home to my father's."

"May I ask what for?" Touga said, his voice holding curiosity.

"Renji has begun his assault on us," Nami said leaning back in her seat. "He has already attacked my father and is now searching for all of you. He wouldn't think to go back to my father's place. He's not that smart. But my father needs help and I need you to do me another favor."

"I see, what is the favor?" Touga asked, the sound of movement in the background.

"I need for someone to some how contact Renji and tell him to come to the Western plains where the Western castle once stood." Nami said.

"Alright, we will leave in a few minutes to help your father and lead Renji to you," Touga said, the sound of jiggling keys sounding through the receiver. "Be careful Nami."

"I will," Nami said, a small smile spreading across her features.

Nami's smile fell when she hung up and placed the phone in the inside pocket of her haori. Looking out the window at the passing scenery her eyes flashed showing her level of irritation.

* * *

Touga and the others arrived at Akeno's home and walked into the opened door. The smell of blood hit Touga and InuYasha's noses causing them to wince. Walking into the dark room, they all spotted Akeno laid out across the floor, blood still pouring from the wound.

"Kagome, Izayoi, I want you to get all the medical supplies that you can find in the house," Touga instructed walking over to Akeno's body. "InuYasha you take Akahana upstairs and and stay with her. Don't let her leave your sight for a moment."

"Got it," he said as they all broke away to do what they were told.

Touga picked Akeno's body up and laid him across the couch on his back. His eyes opened and he looked up at the Inu General, scared.

"Touga," he rasped, his voice husky from trying to catch his breath.

"Do not speak," Touga said. "We came on Nami's orders to help. May I borrow your cellphone for a moment thought."

"Over there," Akeno pointed, "why?"

"Nami asked me to have Renji go to the old Western castle," Touga said picking up the cellular and scrolling through looking for Renji's number.

When he finally found it, he hit call and waited. It rang a few times then Renji's voice came over the line.

"Akeno, you are feeling better I suppose," Renji said, the smirk that most likely adorned his features obvious in his tone.

"Wrong person," Touga said. "I have a message for you, Renji."

There was silence for a moment then Renji spoke again.

"And what is the message?"

"Nami wants you to go to the old Western castle," Touga said. "There is where you will fight her."

Another long silence filled the line as Touga watched the women take care of Akeno. It was a full 45 seconds before Renji spoke again.

"Thank you Touga," he said before the line went dead.

Touga dialed Nami's cell on his phone after sitting down Akeno's.

"Nami," she said.

"Your message has been delivered." Touga said taking a seat in the armchair.

"Thank you Touga," she said before hanging up.

* * *

Nami stared out the window as the scenery continued to change, her yokai flaring giving off a dangerous aura. Sesshomaru looked over at Nami and watched her.

"Nami, are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked cautiously reaching over to touch her.

"I'm fine," Nami said looking at him from over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru nodded then placed his hand back on the stirring wheel. Making the final left to their home, he parked in the driveway and got out. Helping Nami out of the car, they both made their way into the house, closing the door behind them. Sesshomaru disappeared upstairs while Nami stood in the middle of the living room, the duffel holding her swords and armor in it at her feet. Bending over, she opened the bag and took out the breast plate and abdomen covering as she untied her obi. Strapping the spiked pieces of her armor over her shoulders, she tied her obi back in place. Tucking her swords in at her hips, she took on the full appearance of a royal youkai once again. Her armor somewhat favored Sesshomaru's considering she didn't have a mokomoko draped around her shoulder. Sesshomaru reappeared down the stairs to see his wife standing in the middle of the room, ready to go.

**Ebisu – Uh huh, I was right. That's the Nami I remember from the Sengoku Jidai.**

"Let us be on our way," Nami said turning to leave.

"Shall we drive there?" Sesshomaru asked walking towards her.

"No," Nami said turning to the door, "flying will be most effective. It is hard to get there in a car."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said following her out of the door.

When they stood outside, both took to the air, heading due west.

* * *

Renji arrived at the Western castle an hour and a half after he got the call from Touga. He stood, scanning the area for Nami. He didn't have to do that for long because a mincing laugh sounded from behind him causing him to whip around quickly. When he did, he was greeted by the smiling face of Nami. Murder blazing in her golden coloured irises

"Hello Nami," Renji said smiling but it quickly fell when he saw her eyes begin bleeding red.

"You have done enough harm to my family," Nami said taking a step forward. "It ends her and now."

"Do you honestly believe that Nami?" Renji asked smiling again.

"Are you forgetting who you are dealing with?" Nami asked quirking an eyebrow while unsheathing the blades that rested on her hips as she continued to inch closer and closer to Renji. "I am more powerful than you can even begin to imagine, Renji."

Sesshomaru stood in the background watching the entire exchange between his wife and Renji waiting for the perfect timing to jump in should he need to.

"If you're so strong," Renji said, "why was I able to strike you down so easily?"

"You caught me by surprise," Nami said smoothly. "You were extremely lucky. But it won't happen again."

"Are you sure," Renji asked.

"Maybe you have forgotten all of our sparing matches during the Sengoku Jidai," Nami growled lifting one of her swords. "Let me help you remember!"

Nami attacked holding her sword to his torso and slicing through it like butter. Blood splattered across the grass as he fell to his knees holding his wound. Nami stood in front of him, blood dripping from her blade looking down at the pitiful excuse for a demon.

**Ebisu – She's fast.**

_Sesshomaru – Very._

"You should have listened," Nami said looking down at him.

"Nami, please, spare me," Renji begged grabbing hold of her ankle.

Nami kicked him off of her, sending him flying about 10 feet.

"Are you a fool?" Nami said taking slow steps towards him. "You did not spare my sister. You did not even think to spare my father. And you want me to spare you? As if, now get up and finish what you started. Fight me like the man you claim to be. Or are you that much of a pitiful excuse of a youkai that you are afraid of a pregnant woman?"

Renji stared at her. His plan wasn't working.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. Now, for those of you reading "Stronger" the next update to that will not come until my birthday (May 15) since I'm more focused on this and "To the End of Sorrow". Anyways, thank you to all the lovely reviewers. I love you all! CIAO!


	10. Renji's Death By Nami's Hand

**As Time Passes**

**By: **_**Jaylonni Love**_

**Chapter 10 – _Renji's Death By Nami's Hand_**

* * *

"_Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged."_** - Samuel Johnson**

* * *

Nami stood looking down at the bleeding Renji, an innocent look in her eyes.

"Oh my dear Renji," she said, a small smile spreading across her features, "are you unable to move? Can you not finish what you have started?"

Renji snarled as he slowly sat up to look at her.

"You will pay for this," he seethed standing to his feet.

"Oh will I?" she said quirking an eyebrow. "How – prattle – will you go about that one? You already are bleeding and you cannot stand straight for the life of you. I have already told you Renji, you are nowhere near strong enough to take me on. You will die."

Renji growled as he tugged at the sword tucked in his belt.

"Ah Hwandudaedo, it has been a long time since I last saw you." Nami said smiling.

"Ah so you remember Hwandudaedo. Good, because he shall put an end to your life." Renji said smiling at her.

"Let us put your theory to the test, Renji," she said standing in a defensive position.

Sesshomaru watched on from the sidelines a bit skeptical. He could practically see the excitement radiating off of Nami. And that's what scared him the most. The fact that his beloved, gentle wife was actually excited to put an end to someone's life, even if it was a bastard like Renji left him speechless and scared out of his wits.

_Sesshomaru – She is excited about putting an end to him. Just look at her facial expression. Amusement is playing in it._

**Ebisu – She is about to gain the satisfaction of knowing that Renji will no longer harm anyone in her family. **

_Sesshomaru – That may be true but I do hope that she returns to normal when it's over. I can not bear it if she turned into a blood thirsty monster._

**Ebisu – Knowing Nami, she'll be back to normal when this is all over.**

_Sesshomaru – I pray that you are right._

Nami easily sidestepped the attack that Renji threw at her. She was giggling the whole time.

"Is that the best you can do?" Nami asked jumping onto the blade and looking down at Renji. "Your aim has not improved at all since the Sengoku Jidai. Pitiful."

A jump and another swing later, her blade collided with Renji's shoulder. Blood spewed from the opened wound, staining his clothes a bright crimson red. Renji cried out in agony holding his bleeding shoulder with his free hand staring daggers into Nami. She smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"Are you hurt?" she asked. "Good, now you understand the pain that I went through while you terrorized my family. When you terrorized me. You should have left when you had the chance."

"I will kill you, Nami Takahashi," Renji swore.

"Let us see if you will succeed." Nami said as she raised her sword to swing again.

She swung, just narrowly missing his neck by a couple of inches but slicing through his chest with ease. Another yawl escaped Renji's lips as more blood gushed from the wound and covered the front of his haori as he crumbled to to the ground. Nami laughed.

"Beaten by a pregnant woman, how pathetic," she spat shaking her head. "You really disappoint me Renji, I was hoping you would put up a better fight than this."

"You are going to regret everything you have done to me." Renji said standing to his feet again. "What you have done to me, I will do to you a hundred times worse."

"And how – pray tell – will you do that when you can't even stand up straight?" Nami asked twisting her swords in her hands with a flick of her wrists. "It's pretty obvious whose favor this battle is tipping to. And that would be mine. Believe me, you're going to regret everything you have done until you take your last breath."

**Ebisu – She's serious!**

_Sesshomaru – This is going to be a very bloody battle. I can already foresee it._

**Ebisu – Good, he needs to pay for everything he has done.**

Sesshomaru continued to watch silently, waiting until it was the proper time to step in between the bastard and his wife. But from what he could see, that wouldn't be any time soon. Or ever for that matter. Nami stood over him with her foot placed upon Renji's skull, beckoning him to get up.

"Come on Renji, you can do it." Nami taunted. "Get up you lousy piece of shit."

Sesshomaru winced when he heard the crack of a bone and Renji's ear piercing scream. How the hell was Nami taking that without it looking like her ears hurt? Looking down, he saw Renji huddled together, holding his broken arm, blood spewing from where the bone stuck out from the skin.

**Ebisu – That's brutal.**

_Sesshomaru – It's payback._

"Come on Renji," Nami said. "I'll even give you a...chance to hit me. So you'd better take it while you can. I'll end your life now if you won't fight back. I don't need to waste my time. I do have a daughter to get home to."

Renji slowly stood to his feet and looked up at Nami.

"You are going to pay," he seethed, his eyes blood red. "And you will beg me to kill you quickly you bitch!"

"Oh a challenge." She smiled, crouching down in battle position again. "Let us see what you can do, Renji."

Renji snarled, his grip on his sword tightening. Nami grinned, she really hoped that he would put up a decent fight this time around. It was no fun for her when he didn't fight back. Then a thought struck her.

"Hmm, I'll make you a wager." Nami said standing straight again.

**Ebisu – What is she doing?**

_Sesshomaru – I have no idea._

"And what would this wager be?" Renji asked, still standing in battle position.

"I won't fight you with my weapons," Nami said smiling.

* * *

Shock filled both Sesshomaru and Renji's faces. She would fight without her weapons? Was she mad? That was a sure enough way to get herself killed!

"Nami I have to rule against that," Sesshomaru spoke up. "Fighting without your weapons will put you and the child at a greater risk than ever. Please, reconsider."

"No, this is what I want." Nami said sheathing the two swords. "Renji can't seem to fight me when I use my weapons. So if I put them away, maybe he can actually – somewhat – land a blow on me. It will be nothing critical Sesshomaru love, you do not have to worry about myself or the pup. We'll both be fine."

**Ebisu – You have to try to persuade her not to do that. It's not safe at all. What if Renji aims for her stomach? He could kill her and the pup.**

_Sesshomaru – I know but it's hard trying to convince her to do anything other than what she has already planned. It's damn near impossible to change her mind._

"So you will fight me with your bare hands?" Renji snickered. "How stupid can you be Nami?"

"I am not stupid, I am actually very wise and very sure that you will not land more than three blows before I kill you," Nami said smiling. "You are no match for me, no matter if I am armed or not."

"You are so confident," Renji said. "It is a shame that you will not leave this bastard and come with me. Together we can be a powerful force. We could rule these lands once again."

"But that is not where my heart lies Renji," Nami said cocking her head to the side. "Happiness is what I want and that is what I have with Sesshomaru and Akahana. And you have no right to take that away from me."

Her hand flexed and the cracking of her knuckles could be heard through out the quiet field. It seemed as if everything had stood still. Nothing moved. Crickets stopped clicking. (**Jaylonni: **I think that's what they do. Correct me if I'm wrong.) The fish in the near by pond stopped swimming. Birds that were out for a midnight soar stopped in mid-air. Everything was awaiting the outcome of the battle at hand.

Sesshomaru swallowed spit as he watched his wife ready herself for an oncoming attack. He watched for a moment before his eyes flicked over to Renji who was studying Nami, probably trying to find an opening for him to attack.

**Ebisu – She is stubborn, another trait she picked up from you.**

_Sesshomaru – I'm sure she was like that long before I came into the picture, Ebisu._

"Are you ready Renji?" Nami asked, her hands prepared to send the first blow.

"More than ready," Renji said smiling at her. "And I can assure you, you're going to regret that wager you made."

"So says the man who only has one arm to use," Nami said motioning to his broken arm.

Renji let a loud blood curdling growl escape his throat. Nami countered it with her own dangerous gnarl, her lip curling upward revealing her long talons.

**Ebisu – He has just signed his own death warrant.**

_Sesshomaru – It is his own foolish fault. He brought this upon himself. I just hope that Nami does not get hurt in the process of this battle. If something were to happen to her, I'd lose it._

**Ebisu – We can only pray that no major injuries are inflicted on her. That is all that we can do at this point. She is stubborn and will do what she sees fit. I suppose this is one of those things.**

_Sesshomaru – Hnn._

He watched anxiously as Renji lunged at Nami, his sword slightly cutting her armor. Nami smiled.

"Try number one," she announced sweeping her foot under his causing him to fall to the ground on the arm that was broken sending burning waves of pain shooting through his body. "You have two more tries before you die."

A loud yawl rang through the empty field. Sesshomaru grimaced covering his sensitive ears with his hands.

**Ebisu – How is it that his howling does not affect Nami! That shit hurts!**

_Sesshomaru – I was trying to figure that out myself. I don't understand it. That should hurt her more than anyone seeing as how she's standing directly over him._

**Ebisu – Whatever trick it is that she's obtained, I want to learn how to do it because he's killing me with all that damn yelling!**

_Sesshomaru – You think you have it bad?_

**Ebisu – Point taken.**

A hiss caught their attention and Sesshomaru's head snapped towards his wife. He saw the crimson liquid dripping from her left shoulder.

"Well, it's about time you were able to at least hit me," Nami said rolling her shoulder and cracking her neck. "That's two."

Renji's eyes flashed red and he ran at her, sword pointed towards her torso. Nami's lip curled as her eyes bled red and her mouth began to transform into a muzzle. Renji stopped in his tracks when he realized what she was doing. She was transforming into her true form. He had no way of beating her now. Long tusks of silver hair splayed out behind her as she disappeared into a ball of white light.

"_Damn_," he thought looking at the ball of light that was shooting through the sky at lightening speeds, "_she's transforming_."

Crashing into the ground, Nami emerged from the light as a giant white dog, acid leaking from her mouth onto the ground killing the grass around her. Renji gulped as he looked up at the demoness contemplating what move he could make. Then he saw it. Nami lifted her paw and was about to crash down on him in order to crush him. Holding up his sword, he waited.

**Ebisu – She is wise.**

_Sesshomaru – I think she put away her swords just so that she could fight like this. In this form, there is no way that she will lose to a low life like Renji. She is more powerful than ever._

**Ebisu – And Renji can't transform due to his battered body. He'd be laid to rest with the snap of a finger.**

Sesshomaru was pulled from his conversation by the loud growl from his wife's throat. Looking over at her, he saw blood leaking from one of her forepaws were Renji had stabbed her. She was snarling, her razor sharp teeth born at Renji ready for the next attack. Renji swung his sword, and Nami smashed down on it, breaking the blade into tiny pieces.

"_Damn!_" Renji thought looking down at the hilt he held in his hands.

Nami looked like she was smiling and brought her head down. Her wet nose pressed against Renji's body causing his injuries to sting more than they already had. Renji screamed bloody murder at the excruciating pain that surged through out his entire body, starting where Nami had pressed her nose against him and working it's way through his entire body. Nami snarled again then slapped him with a giant white paw, ripping off part of his face and the broken arm with her grapnels, sending him flying across the field for the second time into a choke cherry tree. Sesshomaru winced again. Kami that had to be painful.

* * *

Nami slowly made her way towards Renji's body, her blood red eyes starting to turn to a magnificent golden colour again as her body began transforming back into that of her humanoid form. She came to a stop in front of Renji who was laying against a tree, looking up at her. Blood covered his mauled face and skin hung loosely at on the right side where she had torn it. Blood poured from the socket where his arm once was and leaked into the grass. Nami sighed, fighting back the tears of knowing that she had to kill her old friend.

"I told you, you would not win, Renji," Nami said bending down and resting on her knees. "You should have listened to me Renji. We used to be friends. Very close friends. I had trusted you with everything. And now, you went and you did this. I am ashamed of you. I thought you were someone I could rely on whenever something got hard. But now I see that you were just using me. You killed my sister, tried to kill my father, threatened my daughter, and my husband and to top it all off, you attacked me and I am pregnant with another pup. It is a shame, a damn shame that it had to come down to this. But if this is how it must be, then so shall it."

Raising her hand, she looked down at her once friend as tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks stinging every place that they touched. Nami felt the liquid pooling in her own eyes. She was not like this, she was not a killer. But Renji had threatened her family and as a mother, and a wife she was willing to do anything to protect them. Even kill.

"I'm sorry, Nami," Renji said staring up at her.

"I know you are," she said as her hand came down, her claws sweeping Renji's head clean off.

Nami sighed as she stood and backed away from the body. She stood and looked for a while until she felt a hand press on her unscathed shoulder. Looking back, she saw Sesshomaru standing behind her, his features filled with so many emotions it was hard to read.

"It's over," Nami voice out loud looking back down at what used to be Renji's body.

"You did what you felt you had to do Nami," Sesshomaru said. "Do not blame yourself for his death. He brought it upon himself, you did the right thing by destroying him."

"You're right, but it's not like me to kill Sesshomaru," Nami said turning to look at her husband.

"Do not worry yourself," Sesshomaru said. "There will never be a need for you to kill again. That much I will make sure of myself. Do you understand that?"

Nami smiled as she stared up at him and nodded.

"Hnn," was all he said before leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him deepening the kiss. Nami ran the hand that was not covered in blood through his hair, her open hand fisting his haori.

"Let's go home," Sesshomaru said when he released her lips.

"First we take care of his body," Nami said looking over at the already decaying body of her once friend.

"Let's be quick." he said letting her go.

Nami nodded then walked over to where Renji's body lay.

"I wish it could have been different Renji," Nami said as the green acid flew from her hand and destroyed his body.

She watched as it ate away at the remaining flesh and bone leaving nothing but smoke and a musing in the grass where he had once sat. Nami stood to her full height again then turned to Sesshomaru and walked away. Sesshomaru followed and soon, they both were air born on their way back home.

* * *

**A/N: **It's not as gruesome as it originally was because I might get kicked off fanfiction for that. Thanks for the warning LB! You just saved my life! Anyways, Renji is finally dead, (YAY!) and now everything can go back to normal. And Nami can happily look forward to the new baby. Anyways, thank you for all the support on this story! 190 reviews on this story alone! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE AMAZING!


	11. Forgiven But Never Forgotten

**As Time Passes**

By: _**Jaylonni Love**_

Chapter 11: _**Forgiven But Never Forgotten**_

* * *

"_Sincere forgiveness isn't coloured with expectations that the other person apologize or change. Don't worry whether or not they actually understand you. Love them and release them. Life feeds back truth to them in it's own way and time." _**- Sara Paddison**

* * *

Nami sat in the bathtub washing the blood away from her body. She sighed as she sank deeper into the water. Her golden coloured eyes opened as she looked up.

"_If only it could have been different._" she thought with a sigh.

There was a knock at the door and she sat up.

"Nami, are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked through the door.

"I'm fine dear." she said standing from the tub.

"Alright," he said. "We'll leave here to get Akahana after a nights rest."

"Alright," she said stepping out of the water.

Wrapping a towel around her slender body, she stepped out of the bathroom and stood face to face with a bare chested Sesshomaru.

"You are not upset are you?" he asked looking down at his wife.

"No," she said gracing him with a smile. "I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."

"Then get some sleep." he said motioning for her to go lay down. "We will go and pick up Akahana when you wake."

Nami nodded then stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"You should get some sleep as well, Sesshomaru." she said walking into their bedroom.

"I will join you shortly," he said walking down the stairs. "I have something to take care of first."

"Alright," Nami said as she disappeared into their bedroom.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked down the stairs to his home office and stepped through the door closing it behind him.

**Ebisu - well, now that Renji is taken care of life can go back to normal.**

_Sesshomaru - that is the goal. My family is safe again and I want to keep it that way. No more problems._

**Ebisu - we should be able to maintain that. Especially since we no longer have to deal with a psychotic bastard like Renji.**

_Sesshomaru -You are correct._

Sesshomaru sat at his desk and picked up the receiver. He dialed his father's cellphone number and placed it to his ear. It rang a few times, then Touga picked up.

"How is she?" was the first question Touga asked when his voice came over the line.

"She's fine, she's resting right now." he said, a sigh escaping his being. He was glad that no fatal injuries were placed upon his beloved Nami.

"Good," Touga said, letting his own sigh of relief come through the phone. "When will you be coming to get Akahana?"

"When Nami wakes, she's had a long night and she needs rest. Can you keep a close eye on her until we get there?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course we can," Touga assured him. "She's already asleep with Izayoi and Kagome in the upstairs room. InuYasha and Akeno are still awake and as am I. One more thing though son."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked looking over at the photos of them that adorned the wall.

"Nami is not upset about the entire ordeal is she?" he asked.

"From what I can see she's perfectly fine but she's been able to hide feelings from me before. I will sit her down and talk to her when she wakes up before we come to get Akahana." He said shifting in his seat.

"Alright," Touga said before he hung up.

Sesshomaru placed the phone back on the receiver and walked out of his office. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom where he heard Nami's soft breaths coming through the door indicating that she was asleep. He opened the door quietly to see her laying on her side on top of the covers in the silk night gown he loved so much. A small smile spread as he closed the door and crossed the large bedroom to the bed. Crawling in next to her, he pulled Nami's frame into his arms and let his hands rest on her stomach. The thought of being a father a second time over washed through his entire being as he closed his eyes and laid his head on her shoulder.

**Ebisu – It is going to be very interesting welcoming another little youkai into our home.**

_Sesshomaru – Indeed it is._

* * *

Nami woke a few hours later and rolled over on her side. Burying her face in Sesshomaru's open chest, she laid there lost in thought.

**Etsu – Nami, do not worry yourself about Renji's death. He deserved it many times over. It is also not good for the baby.**

_Nami – You're right, I shouldn't worry about it. But he was once my friend. I just wish things could have been different._

**Etsu – We all wish things turned out differently than they do. But there is nothing that we can do to change the past. What's done is done.**

_Nami – You're right._

"Nami," Sesshomaru said suddenly.

"Yes love?" she asked looking up.

"You are awake." he asked running his fingers through her loose hair. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine." she said leaning up to kiss his cheek.

She let her clawed fingers trace the magenta strips that adorned her husbands waist. Sesshomaru nuzzled her cheek wrapping his arms around her tiny body.

"Get dressed and we will leave to get Akahana." he said kissing the top of her head.

Nami nodded then he released her and she stood from the bed. She walked over to her closet and pulled it open. Pulling a pair of worn jeans out of the closet she pulled them on. She put on a form fitting t-shirt and slipped into her shoes.

"Are you ready," Sesshomaru asked appearing beside her pulling on his shirt.

"Yes," Nami said nodding.

They left together and got in the car. Sesshomaru started the Mercedes and drove off towards Akeno's house. The drive was silent all the way there since Nami decided to look out the window the entire time.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled into Akeno's driveway forty-five minutes after leaving their house and cut the engine. He looked forward at the windows of the house and saw the blinds pull back. His daughters smiling face peeked out and her smile grew larger before she disappeared again. Both Sesshomaru and Nami got out of the car and stood side by side as the door opened and an eager little five year old ran out of the house into Nami's awaiting arms.

"Mommy!" Akahana said burying her face in her mother's neck taking in her scent of honey and sakura. "Mommy I missed you. Are you okay Mommy? Is the baby okay?"

"I'm fine Akahana," Nami said smiling down at the little girl. "And so is the baby. Neither one of us is hurt, I promise."

She ran her fingers through her daughters hair and smiled.

"I'm glad," she said burying her nose deeper into Nami's neck. She could feel her warm tears falling on her skin.

"Are you ready to go home?" Sesshomaru asked placing his hand on her cheek then wiping the tears away.

"Uh huh," Akahana said nodding.

"Before you leave, there is someone here to see you both." Akeno said stepping out of the door of his home.

"Someone to see us?" Nami asked looking up at her father.

"Come inside." he said turning to go back inside the house.

Nami and Sesshomaru followed after him, shutting the door. When she looked up, she was greeted by the face of her mother.

"Mother?' Nami said handing Akahana over to Sesshomaru.

"Hello Nami," Mai said smiling at her daughter, opening her arms to her.

Nami hugged her mother as the tears welled up in her eyes.

**Ebisu – So this is the former Lady of the East. I see where Nami gets her good looks from.**

_Sesshomaru – Indeed._

"What are you doing here mother?" Nami asked wiping her eyes as they sat down on the couch together.

"Your father called, I came as quickly as I could." Mai said smiling at her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," Nami said smiling at her mother. "I don't regret anything that I did but I do wish it were different. Had he not threatened my husband and my daughter's lives I would not have had to kill him."

"Nami you did what you saw you needed to do as a wife and a mother." Mai said placing a hand on Nami's. "We as women do what our heart is telling us to do. And destroying Renji was the best solution for your situation. You saved all of us by following your instincts."

She squeezed her hand lightly then looked over at Sesshomaru.

"I thank you, Sesshomaru, for staying with my daughter through this." she said, a soft smile spreading through her features. "Without you I know that there would have been a completely different outcome. She made a wise decision taking you as her husband."

Sesshomaru half smiled back at her then looked down at his daughter who was resting in his arms.

"Akeno," Mai said letting go of Nami and standing from her seat on the couch.

"Mai," Akeno said looking at the former Lady of the East.

"I know all the details as to why you and I split up. I forgive you for that but, I will never forget. And I hope that Setsu here can handle you," she said looking from him to Setsu who was sitting on the couch behind the tall former taiyoukai.

"Thank you," he said smiling at her.

* * *

_And it's complete! Next chapter we get to meet the baby and that's where it ends! Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews I get on this story. I love you ALL!_


	12. Meet Akemi YasuYo Takahashi

_The final chapter is here! Thank you all for sticking with me through this long road. And for all of your AMAZING reviews. It touches my heart!_

* * *

**As Time Passes**

**By: **_Jaylonni Love_

**Chapter 12 – **_Meet Akemi YasuYo Takahashi_

* * *

"_Life is a gift.. and every breath we take is a gift from God. We all have the power to make the decision to either live life a 100% or just to float along, allowing influences to control our lives." - _**Unknown**

* * *

Haggled breathes was all he heard as he sat by his wife's side. Nami's hand clutched around Sesshomaru's tightly, practically cutting off his blood supply. Six months had passed since the incident with Renji, and now Nami was ready to give birth to her son. Just thinking about the fact that he was going to have a son made Sesshomaru fill with pride. It made him extremely happy.

"Sesshomaru." Nami said turning her head towards him.

"Yes Nami?" he asked wiping the sweat from her brows. "What is it?"

"Sesshomaru get the doctor." she said releasing his hand. "He's coming."

Sesshomaru stood, releasing Nami's hand as well and left the room. Nami breathed out heavily, trying to steady her racing heart.

_Nami – Here comes the pain._

**Etsu – Do not stress yourself over it. It will be over before you know it. Just remember your labor with Akahana.**

_Nami – It took over two hours before I could hear her cry._

**Etsu – They say that the first takes the longest. Our son will be born within a matter of minutes. You are ready now.**

Nami was snapped out of her musings and looked over as the door opened to reveal Sesshomaru, the nurse, and the doctor. She sighed, willing for the pain to go away. But it didn't and it was starting to really tick her off. Sesshomaru quickly walked over to her, sensing her discomfort and irritation. He sat in his seat and grabbed her hand again. Looking at her, he could see her eyes taking on a blood red colour and the markings on her face turning jagged.

**Ebisu – Yikes, she doesn't seem too happy.**

_Sesshomaru – State the obvious._

"Nami, breathe," he said holding her hand. "Come on, breathe."

She allowed herself to breath again and her head rolled over to look at Sesshomaru.

"It's time, he's becoming very anxious." she said softly.

"Well Mrs. Takahashi, you're ready. Let us begin." the doctor said as they began to prepare for the birth.

Sesshomaru watched his wife as she pushed clenching her teeth so hard, he feared they would break. Seconds passed, then minutes, and eventually an hour then the cries of a baby boy were heard. Nami's eyes widened when she saw him. A very beautiful baby boy who rivaled his father in beauty.

"He's beautiful," she whispered.

Watching as they cleaned the baby then walked out of the room with him, Nami sat in amazement. Sesshomaru watched as well, astonished by the child's beauty.

"He looks like you," she said turning her head to look at him.

"Indeed." he said running his hand through her hair.

He let his head rest on the pillow beside her and kissed her cheek. Nami sighed as she closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

Nami woke a few hours later to the sounds of mewing beside her. Opening her golden eyes, she looked over to see her new born son laying in her husbands arms reaching for her. Nami sat up in the hospital bed and opened her arms for Sesshomaru to lay him in them. She cradled the child to her chest and looked down at him taking in all his features. She cooed over him, letting his tiny hand wrap around one of her fingers.

"What will you name him?" the nurse asked gaining Nami's attention.

"Akemi YasuYo Takahashi." Nami said looking from the nurse back down to her son.

The child smiled up at her, revealing a full set of teeth. He was the spiting image of Sesshomaru. The magenta strips, indigo crescent moon. Even his eyes were the same. Nami smile, then nuzzled the child allowing some of her hair to fall into his face, tickling his nose. He sneezed. It was the cutest thing ever.

"You are the spitting image of your father," she whispered to the little inuyoukai. "And I am sure you will grow up to be big and strong, just as he is."

The child made a gargling sound as he blew spit bubbles while looking up at his mother.

"You're just like your sister was when she was first born," she said as she watched him grip the piece of her hair that rested on her shoulder and put it in his mouth.

Nami laughed. He was just like she was when she was first born. Her mother had told her many stories on how she had a fascination with her hair and how she kept trying to eat it.

"You've got to be the most adorable little inuyoukai I have ever seen," she said pulling the hair out of his grip.

"He's a very animate one." Sesshomaru said leaning over to look at his son.

"That he is," Nami said looking up at him. "Just like someone else I know."

She smiled then returned her attention to the whimpering babe.

"Seems he is hungry." she said shifting herself so that she could feed him.

Sesshomaru watched as the child latched on to Nami instantly getting his fill of milk.

"He has a very large appetite." Sesshomaru said touching the soft silver hair that adorned little Akemi's head.

"Just like his father," Nami said supporting his back.

The little one drank to his hearts content until he finally let go of his mother and yawned. A small hiccup came from his tiny body as Nami laid him over her shoulder and patted his back to burp him.

"Where is everyone?" she asked looking over at her husband.

"Akahana is with Rin and Rei at father's, you are going to be released in the morning so we will stop there first." Sesshomaru said running his hand through her hair. "Kagome and her family will come in the morning with your things."

"I see," she said still patting his back so that he would burp.

A little belch was heard from the little inuyoukai and Nami pulled him off her shoulder.

"Here, give him to me and you get some rest," Sesshomaru said reaching for the child.

"Alright," Nami said handing him over and laying back on her pillow.

"I will make sure that he is put to rest properly," he said standing from his seat. "I'll return shortly."

Kissing Nami on her forehead, he left the room, baby Akemi in his arms. Nami closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep due to exhaustion.

* * *

Nami and Sesshomaru left the hospital, the baby in her arms as they made their way to the car. Sesshomaru opened the back door for her and she slid in with Akemi in his car seat. Sesshomaru closed the door then got in the drivers seat and drove off to his father's home.

They arrived an hour later and walked inside, Nami holding Akemi in her arms. They walked into the house, and everyone smiled at the sight of the child. Rin was the first to stand up and run over to him.

"Oh my goodness, Momma he's adorable!" she said looking down at the child whose golden eyes stared back curiously at her.

"Akemi, meet Rin, your sister." Nami said shifting him so that he could get a better look.

"Hi Akemi!" Rin said excitedly looking down at him.

Akemi made a noise showing that he liked her.

"That's his way of saying he likes you," Nami explained when she saw the confused look on her face.

"Oh, well I like you too," Rin said touching his cheek.

He made another noise and threw his arms up in the air.

"He's a lively one," Touga said reaching for the child.

Nami reluctantly handed him over to her father-in-law then sat down on the couch.

"He looks just like Sesshomaru did when he was first born," he said looking down at him. "Just a tad bit more pudgy."

Nami laughed as she let her hand rest on the baby's head. "Well now I know what my husband looked like as a child."

"He's absolutely beautiful Aunt Nami," Rei said looking over at him.

"Thank you Rei," she said placing her hand on her head.

* * *

_And that's the end! Thank you all for your support! I love you all!_


End file.
